The Skykiller's Tale
by LepRECONofficer
Summary: When an amnesiac stumbles upon a rift in time and space, you, the reader, get sucked in on a journey through everything from violence to religion to slight romance to suggested sex to vampires in the Star Wars Universe and Beyond. You better bring a towel
1. I Want to Play a Game

"No, you don't understand

"No, you don't understand. I destroy them. I make it impossible for them to hurt me again. I grind them and grind them until they don't even _exist_."-Ender Wiggin, _Ender's Game_

--

The Skykiller sat in one of the cantinas of Nar Shadaa. Not the best establishment, but it was better than the Refugee Sector.

He fingered the hilt of the bastard sword he carried. It was long, black, and had intricate gold markings down its blade. He called it Axmir, and all but worshipped it.

Skykiller glanced around. He saw two females, and the rest were men. Everybody owned a weapon. Some had more.

A pale figure walked in. He wiped what looked like blood off of his chin, and took a spot in the shadows.

"Lep, will you ever leave the shadows?" asked the barkeep.

"Data, until you sell blood in vials, no."

That's disgusting," complained the older female patron. "Must you suck the life from people?"

The vampire looked up. "Yes. I become… hungry, if I do not. And murderous. Do you wish to die, Virvel?"

"Shallow threats. And keep Etaik in its sheath."

Lep smiled, and watched, as the Skykiller was.

Data turned to the newest patron. "So, what's your story?"

The Skykiller responded in a dead voice. "I don't have one. I've helped too many others with their stories, I haven't made mine."

Another man snorted. "Y'sound like Lep. Trying to be badass. Get over yourself. Who died?"

The other female patron glared. "Shut up, Irish. Give him a break; he's new." She turned to him. "My name's Rose. And you are…?"

"The Skykiller."

"Sounds familiar. Do I know you?"

"No."

"Oh…"

The conversation ended there.

The patrons started to leave; Rose, Irish, and two men they called Free and Kratos walked out, Virvel, a Zif, and…. Sax? went upstairs to their respective apartments, and Lep sulked into the basement.

Data offered a place. "You could sleep in here."

Skykiller nodded. Data snapped his fingers, and a mat appeared. Another snap and he was gone. A note appeared in Skykiller's hand. It read:

Not witchcraft.

Time Lord.

--Data

Skykiller lay down, and fell asleep….


	2. Isn't That a Cheese?

"So why is he here again

"So why is he here again?"

"Lep, he's gonna wake up if you don't shut up!"

"Oh, and that's a bad thing?"

The Skykiller woke up. He had heard what they said; apparently, Lep didn't like him. Well, dislike all you want, Lep, vampire, spawn of evil. I'm not afraid.

He sat up, yawned, stretched, and felt a little dizzy. And there was an odd, dulled pain in his neck. When he touched the area, it had to bite marks.

Lep bared his fangs. "Breakfast."

Free and Kratos laughed. Virvel looked a little pale; she had watched the gruesome act take place. Data smiled, and Sax, Zif, and Rose were too deep in discussion to notice anything but their own words.

But there was another man in the Cantina today. He was tallish, short hair, and carried a rifle that was obviously not available to the general public.

"New guy?" he asked.

Lep shook his head. "Yeah. Very tasty blood, too, Wakada."

He laughed. Wakada raised the rifle, put the scope to his eye, and fired.

Data snapped his fingers; the bullet, which looked very lethal, 3 inches long and was made from some Godforsaken alloy jacket, disappeared, much like Data had the previous night.

"What was that for!"

"Initiation. Wakada style."

Lep smiled. "You flinched."

"So?"

"Heh heh… Afraid of a sniper round? Yeah, you would. Don't wet your pants, Space-whatever. Things only get weirder from hereon in." He shook his head solemnly.

Skykiller stood up, and walked outside. Things in that Cantina weren't as they seemed….

--

Lep frowned as the door shut. "Data, why did you let him stay here? Who knows; he may be one of _them_…"

"Who? The Sdom? No, I don't think so. He seems… lonely. You remember how you were before Virvel found you, right?"

Lep fumed. "So! I came before they bugged us! How many months? 5? Yeah, you know it. That's right, Data. I know what you're thinking. It comes with the bloodsucking package. If I _were _a Sdom, I would've destroyed you all long ago."

"You seem downright determined to kill us all. You've killed Virvel several times, if I recall correctly. And Sax. You stabbed him, right?" This came from Zif, who decided this little tussle was enough to interrupt the conversation. "His way of being accepted is… vastly different than yours."

"Watch yourself, Zif. I have the power to forget to add the clotting substance the next time I feed from you…" The voice was heavy with threat. The fangs showed promise; but not for Zif…

--

Skykiller returned. Lep was gone, and howling was heard from downstairs.

"His act of getting anger out. It's better than him killing all of us." The explanation came from Virvel. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm the matriarch of this establishment. Data created it, and Zif gathered us all together, leading to the creation of the glorious cantina."

Skykiller nodded, and walked into the back, where he took a seat. His eyes glazed over, and his past came to haunt him…"

--

"_We need to turn back!"_

"_It's too late now. Besides, what could be in here?"_

"_It's Korriban, S-"_

"_Shhh! Did you hear that?"_

_Silence._

"_Hear what? Come on, let's turn back."_

_As he turned around, the talons ripped into his torso…_

--

Skykiller awoke screaming. The cantina patrons shot him funny looks, but he didn't care. He bent over, and sobbed and sobbed, mourning the loss of his brother…


	3. Comments on Hero Tales

"**Why are you upset?"**

"**Well… It's just… He could've stayed, you know. He seemed good enough to be trusted. He didn't know the Sdom."**

"**All the more reason not to trust."**

"**Lep… just go with him. You may hate him, but it'll put my mind at ease if you do. He has no story. If he were to die, nobody would know what to say. 'He was a nice person,'? That's not good enough for a man of his nature."**

"**Fine, ma'am. I'll go with him. But if he dies, I come back, and leave the body. Sabe?"**

"**Bring back the body."**

"**What?!"**

"**Bring it back."**

"**I'm not your servant. I leave it; let the natives bury him."**

"**Bring it back, or you go back to the streets!"**

"**Sheesh… touchy… all right, I'll bring back his body if he dies. But what if I die?"**

"**You won't."**

---

The Skykiller was waiting at the spaceport. Next shuttle to leave, he was determined to be on. He noticed something behind him, and turned around.

"Hey. The cantina decided that I should go with you." It was Lep. Just what I needed, he thought. A vampire.

"I'm a big boy."

"Yeah, I know. But apparently, Virvel and Data don't. So here I am. Wakada's gonna meet us on Onderon. He's had a run-in with the law here… So he's going incognito for a while. Sabe?"

Skykiller nodded. More people would be good.

"Are you a Jedi?"

"No! Are you crazy?! A Jedi would DIE on Nar Shadaa!"

"Hmph. Fine. Got any special skills?"

"Interrogation, ruthless killings, and some contacts. But that's about it. Wakada has healing, sharpshooting, and the ability to make a joke at the worst possible moment. We take it you have the leadership, the personality, and the ability to have a story based around you, right?"

"Yep. Minus the personality and story part. And the leadership."

"So me and Wakada have to do everything?"

"Basically, yes."

"…Sounds good! Our ride's here."

They boarded the ship to Onderon, to meet up with Wakada. They learned more about each other on the way.

Well, more about Lep. The Skykiller had no story. But they were determined to fix that…


	4. Memories

"So have you reached Onderon yet

"**So have you reached Onderon yet?"**

"**No, I'm calling you from a planetary link on Kashyyk. What do you think?"**

"**Sheesh, no need to get angry… So you're there?"**

"**Yes. We're meeting Wakada at the cantina here."**

"**You mean your cantina?"**

"**Yeah. I haven't collected the money in a while. It oughta fund our trip."**

"…**Miser…"**

"**You know it."**

"**Fine. Tell me how it goes."**

"**Yes, ma'am. Say hi to Jude for me!"**

"**You son of a…!"**

--

Lep and Skykiller sat in the Onderon cantina. Lep had explained that he owned the cantina itself.

"Yep. I built it with my own two hands. Left my friend in charge, and look what happened."

Skykiller looked around. It was certainly rowdy. Fights were everywhere, drinks were spilled this way and that, and the Twi'lek dancers weren't doing much dancing…

"When I get my hands on Spart, I swear I'm gonna…"

"Do what?"

Wakada had joined them. His sniper was slung over his shoulder, and got no weird looks; they were used to large weapons in the open.

"Do you see what Spart did with my cantina?!"

"Yeah, it really sucks now. But look on the bright side; he owes you every cent he made. Plus interest."

Lep smiled "You know what? You're right. This _is _good."

They walked into the back room where Spart was.

"Hey Spart, how's it goin'?"

"What are you doin' back here?! All customers stay in the public area!"

"Spart, Spart, Spart, I give you this cantina, and you deny me? For shame… Well, I'm here to collect."

Spart's eyes widened. "Lep? Yeah, it's Lep! What happened to you? You look all pale…"

"The vampires finally found me… Never mind that, I'm here to collect. I want 50,000 credits, now."

"50,000?! Are you crazy?! How do you expect me to get so much money?"

"I could make that in a week. You really let the cantina go… Give me all your money, and I'll be satisfied."

Spart unhappily handed over 10,000 credits. Lep counted them.

"10,000? My, my, you don't know how to run a business, do ya? Good luck; I'll be back in a couple months, and I want 5 times this amount, sabe?"

As he shut the door, a throwing knife was lodged where his head was seconds ago…

--  
"When's the ship gonna get here?"

"Patience, Wakada. It's coming; it needs to refuel."

Skykiller watched all this happen. He observed, like he always did, but never took part in anything. Nobody offered, so he didn't.

Wakada noticed. "Dude, why the frick don't you do anything? You're like a vegetable."

Skykiller shrugged. "I never have. Don't need to start now."

The ship landed, and they boarded, heading to their first stop:

Trandosha.


	5. I Should've Kept My Mouth Shut

"We've landed on Trandosha

"**We've landed on Trandosha."**

"**What?! Why there?"**

"**Skykiller told us to. And you did say that Skykiller's word was law…"**

"**Is that Virvel? Tell her I said hi!"**

"**SHUT UP WAKADA! Yes, anyway, Wakada says hi, Skykiller doesn't care about anything, and I'm losing my sanity bit-by-bit."**

"**Perfect. We'll rehabilitate you."**

"**You little…"**

--

"Well, here we are. What now, Mute?"

Lep had come up with the name Mute for Skykiller, since he rarely ever talked.

"Well, if I remember correctly-"

"And you probably don't…"

"-there was a cave somewhere around here. My brother died in it. So let's move."

"Sir, yes sir!"

So they moved.

--

"Is this it?"

"Looks like it. Let's go."

"No."

"What was that, Wakada?"

"No. We have no idea what's gonna meet us in there. So we stay."

Lep smiled. "Now there's some good thinkin'. We have no friggin' clue what's gonna run up to us and rip us apart, so we send a useless person in first. Who volunteers?"

Skykiller and Wakada pointed to Lep simultaneously. Lep sighed, and went in first…

--

"You had to pick this cave, didn't you?! You just HAD to pick it!"

"Shut up and run!"

A rancor had found them, and was making its way towards them, rather quickly.

"Drop the pack! Drop the pack!"

"Are you crazy?! This was my brother's!"

"Then take the scent out!"

Skykiller reached in, took the vial out, and chucked it at the beast. It stopped, and sniffed.

"JUMP OUT NOW!"

They jumped out of the cave, and the rancor was knocked unconscious trying to get out.

Lep laughed. "Pretty nice start, eh? I don't get as much money as I wanted, and then we get mauled by some monster. What's next, being ambushed by thieves?"

He felt a pistol be shoved against the back of his head.

"Son of a bi-"

Everything went dark…


	6. Porphyric Hemophilia

"All contact with Lep is lost

"**All contact with Lep is lost."**

"**And that's a bad thing how…?"**

"**Well… I don't know. It's just different here without him. No random violence, no blood, no threats."**

"**And that's a bad thing how…?"**

"**Yeah, perhaps you're right. Who knows, he may have been kidnapped by some random people!"**

"**Yeah, I wish."**

--

"Wake up, ssssleepy…"

Skykiller awoke. He was tied to a post between Lep and Wakada. Both were awake.

"Good. You're up. We can't have you ssssleeping, now can we? Nooo… We need you awake at all timesss… Yessss…. It makesss it eassssier to kill you…."

"What…? Kill me?!"

Another person walked up. Both men were pale and had eyes that looked like they were on fire.

"Yes. But we keep you alive as much as we can. You, the sniper, and the little traitor."

"Lep? What did he do?"

"He betrayed us. What, you think we would let him go? If you did, you are terribly deluded… No, we kill all traitors…"

"I knew I should've killed you, Sevenicus. You always come back to bite me in the as-"

"Shut up! Yes… you shall be the first to die. But we must wait four days to do so…"

Lep's eyes widened. Skykiller was confused, and had a confused expression on his face.

Wakada explained. "If he doesn't feed for even one day, he'll die. The sunlight will burn his flesh like a fire would. He will burn faster after four days; he'll be dead in seconds. But they shall be long, agonizing seconds…"

Sevenicus smiled. "Yes… Our curse. Now you see why we are called 'Creatures of the night'? The night is the only time a truly great vampire can be outside… To feed…  
"However, some choose not to feed, and rather enjoy killing mortals. We are that type. After we take care of the traitor, we shall kill you…"

"Why haven't I heard of vampires before meeting Lep?"

Sevenicus laughed. "Really, would you tell someone you are a vampire? No… and we take care of those who actually see us. We are a rather… reclusive group of creatures.

Ah, but I've rambled on enough. Tirenius, put them to sleep."

A cudgel beat Skykiller in the back of the head, and he knew no more…


	7. Exeunt

"I'm worried now

"**I'm worried now. Lep has never been out of contact for this long."**

"**Calm down. Were you not the one who hated him?"**

"**I've never hated him… I just…"**

"**Heh heh… you two argue like an old married couple."**

**Slap**

"Hey, wake up."

Lep opened his eyes to see Tirenius smiling in front of him.

"Good, you're up. Now, I'm going to be blunt and give you a choice; let me free you and follow you, or I kill you here and now."

"Uh… that was REALLY blunt…"

"And your answer is…?"

"What about Skykiller and Wakada?"

"Them? They come too."

"Alright, then. It's a deal."

Tirenius undid his chains, and then worked on Wakada's and Skykiller's. They rubbed their wrists as Tirenius began laying out a plan. "Okay, you need to follow me out. We need to pass Sevenicus's room, so I'll tell you when to be completely silent. Sabe?"

They nodded, and followed behind him.

After about fifteen minutes of crouching around in a vampire lair, Tirenius decided to warn them. "Right around this corner is his room. He's notorious for being a light sleeper, so any disturbances may wake him."

They made their way past his room, but Wakada exhaled loudly as they made it by. Sevenicus's eyes snapped open, and he ran out of his room. "Well, what do we have here? A traitor and three escapees. Well, I need to kill you all now, don't I?"

Wakada had somehow conjured his sniper, and had fired at Sevenicus's knee. "Run! I'll hold him off!"

Tirenius, Lep, and Skykiller had made it to the cave entrance as they heard a blood-curdling scream come from inside. Wakada had died.

Lep was ticked, and was showing it. "RAAAAH! Why did I let him stay?! Dangit, Wakada, you need to be alive, so I can slap you in the face for being so stupid!"

He continuously kicked and punched the cave. Blood began to drip from his fists, but he kept punching. The blood was a purplish color, and quickly evaporated, as was natural for vampires.

Skykiller tried to console him. "Lep, calm down. Wakada _told _us to go, remember? He knew he wasn't going to--"

Bam. Skykiller was on the ground, his lip bleeding. Lep had punched him. "Don't you dare say that! He friggin' died for you! He didn't even know you!" He went off on the wall again, beating a clear hole into it. "And you," he began to vent on Tirenius. "You didn't do jack! You're just as bad as the rest of those ravages!" He drew Etaik, his sword. "I'll frickin' kill you!"

He raised the longsword, and brought it down on Tirenius's head. The body hit the ground, dead before it even began to fall. The purple blood began to pool under the body. Lep spat on it.

"Come on. We're going back to the Cantina."

Skykiller looked at Tirenius, nodded, and followed Lep back to the ship.


	8. Aftermath

"Hello

"**Hello? Is anyone there?"**

"**Lep? Lep, thank God, you're safe! Is Skykiller safe too?"**

"…**.Yeah, he is."**

"**Huh? What's wrong?"**

"**Do you want the whole story?"**

"**Yes! Tell me every detail."**

"**Okay then. This'll take a while…"**

--

Skykiller and Lep were sitting inside their ship. They hijacked it from some pirates who were floating about, and decided not to use public transportation. Those ships were smelly anyway.

Lep was telling the Cantina the whole story: The rancor, the vampires, Sevenicus, Tirenius, and Wakada.

Skykiller looked down at his hands. I'm the reason Wakada died, he thought. It was because I showed up that he was told to come with me and Lep. And Lep… him and Wakada were close. Skykiller had no brothers, but he was sure this was what a brotherhood was like.

"Lep…"

Lep looked up. "Yeah? What?" His tone was snappish.

"I… I'm sorry about Wakada."

Lep nodded. "You damn well better be. He friggin' died for you. He wasn't supposed to die! I would've died for him! Do you understand that he had a family? Now I have to friggin' break the news to him, how he died for a random stranger!

"So you better be damn sorry. Cause if you're not, I'll break your scrawny little neck. If you think that you can throw away lives like that for some bodyguards, then you have another thing coming!"

He turned around. "I'm taking you back to the Cantina. I'm not following you anymore; it's becoming quite a hazard to my health."

Skykiller nodded, and went to his room.

He didn't come out until they reached Nar Shadaa.

--

Lep stalked into the room. "Here's your little pet back, Virvel. And I must thank both you and him for throwing my friend's life away."

Virvel sighed, and motioned for Skykiller to come over. "Don't worry; you can always stay here," she said.

Skykiller shook his head. "I still wanna go. I'm sorry about Wakada; it was his choice to stay behind."

Lep snorted. "Yeah, you think he wanted to die?"

Skykiller got angry now. "You know what?! I don't effing need your lip right now, Lep. I've effin' put up with you the whole trip back, and taken it with relish. You think I don't beat myself up twice as hard as you do?!"

Lep laughed. "You didn't even know him. You say that you beat yourself up about his death? You didn't even know him.

"I'm not going with you anymore. Take Data, Virvel, Zif, Sax, Rose, Free, Kratos, Irish, anyone, but me."


	9. Once More, With Feeling

"So here I sit, looking at the traffic lights

"**So here I sit, looking at the traffic lights**

**The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites**

**I wanna run away, I wanna ditch my life**

**Cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night"-Relient K**

Skykiller was sleeping.

Dreams of dark pits flooded his mind. Dark pits of vampires and demons and rancors and Sith soldiers. And it always ended with a beautiful view of Wakada being eviscerated, screaming in pain.

He sat bolt upright, reaching for the bastard sword.

"Damn… these effing dreams…"

He rubbed his eyes, and sat up. He pulled the specially-crafted tunic over his head, and walked groggily down the stairs.

Data greeted him with a smile. "Morning, Skykiller. We ready to go?"

"If everyone else is."

"Then we're ready to go. Come on, they're already down at the docks."

--

Virvel greeted him with a smile. "Took you a while to wake up, hunh?"

Skykiller absently rubbed his back. "I suppose."

He was greeted again by cold metal against his throat.

A voice whispered in his ear. "You better watch your back, you lowlife. I may just be ready to extract vengeance then."

Lep decloaked, and took his place amongst the patrons. He was wearing a scowl, and was stocked with weapons, several of which were guns.

Rose took lead. "Well? Are we ready to go?"

There was a murmur of ayes, and then Sax spoke for them all.

"Of course we are. Can we just get on the ship?"

Skykiller nodded, and was last to get onboard.

But there were too many people in the ship…


	10. Lefthanded History

Drop the ball, watch it fall far below

**Drop the ball, watch it fall far below  
Suck you in, hold your breath  
The undertow creeps in slow  
Everyone owns a gun deep inside  
It's just a matter of how much you let it slide- Hurt, Thousand Foot Krutch**

**--**

Skykiller was conversing with some of the oldest patrons. These were Sax, Virvel, Data, Zif, and JW. Lep was also chipping in, but only in response to anyone but Skykiller.

"So…" began Zif, "all that really happened was we were just sitting around and decided to do something big. We started writing a story, everyone pitching in. Its significantly harder than normal writing, cause you're plans are subject to everyone else.  
"So then Data created the cantina as a gathering spot for the writers. We came and talked and drank.  
"Around this time Lep came around. He was in a different sector than us…"

Lep spoke: "Er… it was the spaceport area."

"Right. He started writing on his own. People pitched characters and he wrote around them.  
"One on the people was Virvel. She was one of the only girls helping, and was subject to a lot of sexist remarks. Virvel left and began ranting at the Cantina, hating Lep."

Virvel smiled. "It was a warning."

"So then Lep comes and apologizes to Virvel. She ain't buying it. So he climbs up on the roof and screams out his apology."

Sax smiled. "I got it on film."

Lep had a question, "Who did you throw it to?"

"Hunh? Oh, I can't remember."

"Anyhoo, Lep just never left. We were the forerunners, and people just kinda came to us."

Skykiller nodded. It made sense, he supposed.

"Alright, now onto the task at hand. We got nowhere to go, no idea where to start, and you are a complete mystery to us. Where to, boss?"

Skykiller shrugged. "I suppose Korriban."

Blank stares all around.

"Korriban? You're effing with us, right?"

"Not at all. I remember being there."

Data shrugged. "To Korriban it is."

--

"**So I take it he's onboard?"**

"**Yes, Milord, he is. He just sent us where they are going."**

"**Good… tell him to follow them everywhere."**

**A harsh sinister laugh filled the room.**

"**I made a good choice allying myself with the Sdom…"**


	11. Exuent II

Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after

**Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after?**

**Master, Master, you promised only lies!**

**Laughter, laughter, all I hear or see is laughter!**

**Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries!**

**FIX ME!-Master of Puppets, Metallica**

--

Two children were playing in the alleyways of Nar Shadaa, a boy and girl, both looking rather scruffy. Curious, they began venturing into the deeper parts of the underworld they ruled.

A fatal mistake, as fate would have it.

The duo quickly navigated their path through the dark twists and turns of the unknown labyrinth. Puddles of water splashed under their feet as they chased after the shadows, pretending they were Jedi, the legends of the past, chasing after Sith.

Laughing, the boy rounded a corner. The girl went to follow, but heard something collapse to the ground. Her companion's head rolled into her vision.

A screech erupted from her throat, as she turned the other way, and took off running. Hoping she was to safety, she turned to look if anyone was following her. She caught a glimpse of a masked man in a cloak just before a knife buried itself up to the hilt into her forehead. And she too fell to the ground, dead before the thud sounded.

No one would miss them. And that's the way He liked it.

--

Lep paced his cell-like room. Thoughts clouded his reasoning, his plotting to keep everyone safe. Frustrated, he grabbed at his hair and began to crouch in the middle of the room.

The voice remained floating through his head, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. It was what he had wanted to hear for so long, but it was too late to be effective.

_You will be mine one day._

Tears began to stream out of his eyes, as he began to shiver. _Why did she tell me know? And not even in person, but over the nets! I've wanted this for so long, and I finally have it, but too late…_

Lep shook his head, his curly locks bouncing this way and that. He made a mental note: _Razor; as soon as possible_. This was just getting annoying. No hair was better for cleanliness; any good soldier would know that, as would every good scout. But the rest of the Cantina… they were just a random collection of people taken in. He planned on leaving them as soon as possible, as long as they followed Skykiller, he didn't care.

It then hit him that he hadn't feasted on the blood of the living in… three days. He would have to pick someone, or else landing would be an impossibility. He made a quick estimate of how many times he had leeched each person of this ship. Virvel would be an opportune feast, and she had only felt the Kiss if the Vampire once…

Cackling, he made his way to her room, a hungry look in his eyes.

--

Skykiller tossed about in his sleep. The creatures of the night were assailing him in his dreams, torturing him as he tried to rest.

He was a child. No more than 6 years of age. He was surrounded by children of the same age, and felt comforted by them. And yet, there was a sickening snapping and the sound of a blade cleaving meat that set him on edge. Evil laughter rang in his ears, as he huddled with his fellow children in a dark alleyway. Finally, Skykiller saw what it was making the sounds.

A masked, cloaked man was cutting the throats of the children, almost in a blood lust. He had only eyes for Skykiller, and yet his aim was of pinpoint accuracy. Both jugulars were hewn, and blood pooled on the ground, painting the area a red.

Finally, the man reached Skykiller, and went to cut. But a gurgle emitted from his mouth, and he fell to the ground. As if compelled by a dark force, Skykiller rose, now regular age and height, and ripped the mask off of the killer.

He saw his own face.

Something heaved inside of him, and yet, despite the taste of vomit in his mouth, he put the mask on. Dark thoughts flooded his mind, and he set off to do the mask's bidding.

--

Data opened the door to Skykiller's room. "We're about to disembark…" he began.

Quickly, the man surveyed the room.

"Has anyone seen Skykiller?!"

--

"**It is done, Milord. Our spy has applied the mask, and the man is under our bidding."**

"**Well done, my apprentice. Everything is falling into place nicely. Now, send our agent in Nar Shadaa a summon. I wish to know which of the two is the mightier…"**

"**As you command, Milord."**


	12. AWFFO

Hush little baby, don't say a word

**Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
Its just the beast under your bed  
In your closet, in your head!**

**Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never, never land-Enter Sandman, Metallica**

--

Skykiller's darkness was lifted. All he could remember was darkness for the past few days. He could tell he was awake, yes, but that's it. So when the mask was lifted off of his face by someone with a covering over his eyes, an expression of surprise briefly flashed across his face. The enormous room was completely dull black with red lights every few meters. But, in the center of it all, was a man. There was nothing particularly striking about him, except for the fact that he wore a long brown robe with black shoulders, a mask (which seemed to be a reoccurring thing here), and had a piece of metal hanging at his hip.

But there was someone else standing next to him. He too was wearing a similar robe to that of the man with the mask. At his sides were long, vicious, and cruelly jagged knives, each with what appeared to be long-dried blood on the blades.

"Where am I? What do you want?" demanded Skykiller.

"I have been watching you for a long time now, Skykiller. Your… amnesia. It amuses me. Although, in all actuality, you may have completely forgotten about your past" explained the masked man.

"But, nevertheless, you are back. Julian here," he motioned towards the robed man beside him, "wants a fight. To the death."

"Do I have a choice?" asked Skykiller.

"Yes. Either fight and live, fight and die, or refuse, and die."

Skykiller cracked his neck. "Let's go then." He drew his ebony longsword, and charged at Julian. Julian simply raised his hand, and Skykiller was sent flying backwards. Furious, he leapt to his feet and charged again. This time, Julian drew both knives, dodged the assault, and cut two little gashes into the cheeks of Skykiller. Ignoring the blood that was drawn, Skykiller turned, and slashed at Julian's side. A direct hit, and the man clenched his side in pain, a look of fear on his eyes. Skykiller spat on the ground, and then sliced his enemy's head clean off.

He turned to look at the masked, enigmatic man. "Well? Do I pass?"

Laughter. "Yes, you do. As I knew you would. After all, I was the one who trained you. And like a good Padawan, you shall return to me, and we shall help the Sdom take control of the Galaxy."

"Who are you?"

"Ah… my name you should know."

"Fuck it! Just tell me your name now!"

The masked man laughed. "Durgas"

_Author's Note: OMGNOWAIS! Yes, Durgas is a very nice reoccurring figure in my stories. None of the timelines match, so I can get away with it. Let's see what happens, neh?_


	13. Master

**Fear of living on  
natives getting restless now  
Mutiny in the air  
got some death to do  
Mirror stares back hard  
Kill it's such a friendly word  
seems the only way  
for reaching out again.-Welcome Home (Sanitarium), Metallica**

---

"What?! Who the hell is Durgas?!"

Durgas laughed. "Me, simpleton. Didn't I just tell you that?"

Skykiller shook his head. "I don't know who you think I am, but…"

Durgas's demeanor swiftly changed. "I know exactly who you are! But how quickly you forgot me! I gave you life! I gave you meaning! I gave you power, and you walk out on me! But I finally have you back!"

Skykiller shook his head. "No, I don't think you did do any of that. You see, I—"

He was rudely interrupted by Durgas bitch-slapping him.

The slap was then followed by a swift knee-kick to the stomach, and Skykiller collapsed to the ground, kneeling in front of Durgas.

_Remember this yet?_ said Durgas's voice in his head. _You used to be like this all the time, always bested by me in fights. I always showed mercy. Now, the question is: Should I give mercy now?_

Skykiller, with tears streaming down his face, nodded.

_When you answer me, you are to say "Yes, Master", or "Aye, Master". Understand?_

"Yes, Master" Skykiller answered aloud.

_Good. I am your father, mother, family, and world. You shall live by my rule. All gods are non-existent. Only I am in control. Understand?_

"Yes, Master" replied Skykiller in a dull voice.

_Good… Time to sleep._

And all went black.

---

A meeting was held at once. Data led the discussion. "Anyone have any clue where Skykiller is?"

Lep shook his head. "I was busy."

"With what?"

"Er… I got hungry."

Eyes were rolled all around.

Lep continued on bravely. "Well, I guess he may have wanted to go back to the vampires. I dunno, he seemed kinda disappointed when we left early."

Virvel shot him a hard stare. "You mean when you dragged him back?"

"Yeah. That. Maybe he went back to them?" Lep suggested.

A murmur of assent circulated the room. "Then it's decided. We had to the vampires."

_Author's Note: These are really handy, just to let you know. Well, not much was explained here. I kinda deviated from the last two chapters when it comes to detail, but I think it was adequate. After all, nobody really knows what's going on. But I do. Cause I'm pulling their strings._


	14. Deja Vu

**You know where you are?!  
You're in the jungle baby!  
You gonna die!  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your sha, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, knees, knees!-Welcome to the Jungle, Guns N' Roses**

---

Durgas walked into a large, dark room. He knew exactly what lay inside of it, as he allowed them to live there for the time being.

"Have the memories been implanted into him?" asked a raspy voice from the darkness.

"Yes, CJayC, my memories have been implanted in the Skykiller. I still do not like messing with his kind, but if you will it…"

Durgas gasped and fell to the ground.

"Please…" he moaned. "Stop. I shall continue your…"

The pain ceased. Durgas took the Sdom's silence as being excused.

---

"Well, here we are," said Lep. He had brought the Cantinians to the place where the vampires had abducted himself, Wakada, and Skykiller. Irish spat on the ground and looked around. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well, I guess we just---" Lep was cut short by a heavy blow to the back of the head, and he passed out.

_A/N: A short little anecdote, but I need to get the creative juices flowing one way or another, neh?_


	15. Return of the Author

**Peace sells… but who's buying?-Megadeth album and song**

---

Months had passed for Ender. He had lost track of time since Durgas told him of his true identity. It was a short while, to be frank; plans of propaganda, troop movements, and tiring negotiations with the Sdom.

But it would all be very much worth it. Troops of Sith and Sdom lesser caste wearing being sent to every major planetary system in the Galaxy.

An ugly shadow of a smile played across Ender's features as he sat cross-legged in the middle of a ship making its way to Nar Shadaa. He reached out into the overpopulated metropolis-planet, searching for the motley crew that called themselves a Cantina. There was one, Lep, who burned the strongest. This was strange to Ender; never been trained as a Jedi, and yet his midichlorian count was innumerous. And a vampire, nonetheless.

A full-out smile cracked onto Ender's features. He could use this. Lep would be a valuable addition to the ranks. Ender was no longer Durgas's apprentice, and he hungered to have one himself.

He smiled, stood, and exited his smoke-gray room, sucking the life out of the two soldiers who stood guard at his entrance. No time to eat; stealing the life essence of others suited him just fine.

And it felt so damn _good._

---

Lep stood behind the bar of the Cantina, absently polishing its surface with a dirtied rag that belonged to every Cantina owner since its creation. It belonged to Data, Virvel, and Zifnab. But… they were out of the picture now. The escape from the vampires so many months ago cost them the lives of several of the escapees.

Butt hat wasn't what kept Lep up at such a late hour of the night. He felt guilt, happiness, and sadness all at once. He knew that there was a sleeping woman somewhere out there who genuinely cared for him, but who was frustrated at the same time at a genuine mistake; Lep was never really good with voices over comlinks.

He continued to run the rag over the polished metal surface.

Sighing, he reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle labeled "Blood Wine". Eyes closed, he leaned back and chugged. As he did, his features changed. Teeth shrank, eyes went from blood red to brown, his cheeks filled and the wrinkles were smoothed over.

And he looked alive again.

---

Durgas sat aboard a small, nondescript transport vehicle. Mask removed, unrobed, no one knew who he was. His pale features earned the odd looks of strangers, but a dangerous glint in his purple eyes made them quickly look away, as though the ceiling above him were suddenly more interesting. Laughing, he pulled out a flask and drank blood red liquid. His eyes turned green, color returned to his face, and his cheeks filled in.

And, even if it wasn't seen, canine teeth retracted back into his head...

The transport stopped. He stood up, and stepped off, looking up at the building before him. Specifically, at the sign. It read, in Common speak and Wookiespeak and every other godforsaken language in the Galaxy. All saying the same message:

"CANTINA.  
GOOD TIMES AND GOOD DRINK. ASK FOR LEP"

A grim look on his face, Durgas went to fulfill the last of CJayC's requests before the Sdom would help...

The crystal in his lightsabre glowed and burned.

_A/N: Good to be back. And I never have been good with voices on the motherfreaking telephone._


	16. Exeunt III

**So it goes-Slaughterhouse-Five**

---

Lep was snapped out of his stupor by the strange, pale visitor at such a late hour. Suddenly into business mode, he straightened and said "Welcome to the Cantina, sir. May I help you?"

"Indeed. The sign said to ask for Lep…"

"And you have him."

"Ah… Well, Lep, I have something for you…"

Motioning for Lep to draw closer, Durgas pulled back his cloak and revealed a serrated blade in his belt.

There was a flash of light and the short sword was buried up to the hilt in Lep's lower torso. Durgas then slowly dragged the blade upwards, cutting through bone and intestine. As the blade reached just under his chin, Durgas stopped and smiled slowly. Lep coughed blood out of the gash in his neck and mouth, and his eyes clouded over. He fell over the Cantina counter and lay there, still, so still.

As Durgas left, a longsword under the counter broke in half. Dead, along with its master.

---

Ender was fast asleep in a flophouse, as per the plan. Stay undercover and recruit the sadistic and the fearful of the Nar Shadaa residents. He was dreaming he was standing alone in a dark purple room. Glancing around, he realized that to his left was a blue, translucent figure that looked vaguely familiar. Squinting, he realized it was Lep.

"Well well well. Look who's large and in charge now."

Ender snarled, and shot an obscene gesture at Lep.

"Exactly what I expected of you, my man. You've got two sets of memories in here, I see. Now which one is you?"

Two figures stepped out in front of Ender. One was a mirror image of himself. The other looked confused, weary, but doggedly determined.

Ender turned to Lep, wondering what he was getting at.

"The answer is neither. All your memories are wrong. There is only one set of memories you should have. It's still not too late. But you need to choose now. You can get there one of two ways: continue on this path that leads to disappointment and deformity, but power, beyond your wildest dream. Or follow the path you were originally going on, which will make everything make sense in the end. It's your choice. And whichever path you choose, you can always come back here. I will help you and guide you, even if you won't like what I say.

"Enough of this soppy quest shit. Choose now."

And he knew no more.

_A/N: Well, this is a twist for me even. Damn muse inspired me in a way I don't quite like. I wanted Lep to live!  
Anyhoo, the first five people to contact me will get a say in which way to go. A special spot is held in reserve for a certain girl I know. Because her opinion means more to me than yours.  
Choose carefully, readers._


	17. Revelations

**There was one thing you had that the others didn't, that only I saw: Luck.  
Was I wrong?-Halo 3, Cortana referring to the Master Chief**

---

Skykiller awoke in a dark and damp alleyway. His clothes were haggard at best, a beard reached halfway down his chest, and he was incredibly hungry and thirsty to a point where he just wanted to sleep again.

Stumbling to his feet, the young man limped his way into the dry openness of Nar Shadaa's Refugee Sector. He glanced around, and limped into the place he knew to be the Cantina.

Upon entering said establishment, he fell onto the ground, completely exhausted from hunger. This attracted the attention of Sax and a new member, who sprang to their feet and helped the Skykiller up.

"Well I'll be damned," said Irish, who was wiping down the counter with a filthy bloodstained rag. "If it isn't the Skykiller."

Very weakly, Skykiller managed to get out "Where's Data?"

"Dead."

"Virvel?"

"Same."

"Lep?"

A cold silence descended around the room. Sax spoke up. "I found him… Throat slit open, cuts in stomach; even his sword was snapped in half." He held up the hilt of what used to be a beautiful blade made of pure ebony. Where Lep's hand once may have gripped it was a faint shade of red.

This information was too much for Skykiller. He passed out, knowing well what Durgas had done.

---

And then he dreamed.

Skykiller was in nothingness, and nothingness in him. All around him he felt peace and tranquility. And also the Force.

He opened his eyes and saw a woman standing before him. She looked like a Twi'lek and human mix, and had a large grin on her beautiful face.

"Don't be afraid," she spoke. "My name is Telsia Malia."

"The… the true name of Virvel?"

The woman laughed pure joy and Skykiller could feel his face getting hotter. "No, fool. I am not of Virvel's past or Data's past or Zifnab's past. But I am of Lep and Durgas's past."

A peculiar look appeared on her face. "I wonder… were your memories truly lost, or set on a time delay?"

And then Skykiller saw no more of the beautiful woman.


	18. Porphyric Hemophilia II

Lep was floating. Nothingness was everywhere, all-consuming. He thought nothing, saw nothing, experienced nothing. And yet he was. Burned into his retinas was the face he knew to be a threat to all life. He had sold his soul to the Sdom for power, destroying everything he was. Amidst the nothingness, hatred burned.

Suddenly, Lep began thinking again. He saw emptiness, he thought hatred, and he experienced death.

He was then, inexplicably, standing in a lush field where a slight wind rustled flowers and grasses of all kinds. Before him stood a man, his back turned. He was tall, with short, brown hair and broad shoulders. He turned to face Lep, his face solemn and serious. His blue eyes were cold and desolate, and had an ancient look to them despite the man's younger appearance. He placed his right hand on Lep's shoulder, who shrieked and writhed in pain. When he let go, Lep understood who this was and where he was, and what he was to do. The figure nodded, and turned his back on Lep again.

Lep opened his eyes. He lay in a pool of his own blood in some godforsaken morgue. Laughing to himself, he sat up and stretched.

Vampires never die. They just go to Hell to recoup.


	19. Assault

Sax was dreaming

Sax was dreaming. He saw a dark figure in a hooded robe sneak into a familiar room. He felt the malicious intent in the figure, and an intense hunger. He saw the unknown being swoop down on an unsuspecting, sleeping victim. And he felt a prick, and a sucking, at his neck.

He awoke with a start, ramming heads with the bloodsucker. "Ow! Calm down Sax, it's me!" Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Sax gasped in disbelief. It was Lep, the dead man he had found brutally eviscerated only days ago. But he looked different. His hair was shorter, his eyes were now purple, and his skin took on a healthy, non-vampiric color to it. Sax looked up, confused. Lep smiled and said "You and Virvel had about nine resurrections apiece; aren't I entitled to at least one?"

Sax threw on some clothes and followed Lep down to the Cantina proper. Gathered there was JW, Kip, Kratos, and Free. They all seemed just as shocked as Sax at the return of Lep. "Sp, now that we're all gathered here," the Vampire began, "I might as well do some explaining. As a vampire, I'm kinda-sorta immortal. Ish. I think I can come back from MOST deaths. Also, we have a new enemy. Someone who calls himself Darth Durgas has allied with the Sdom, which means there's another fantastically huge Sith fleet."

A few sarcastic hurrahs sounded.

"So, as the Cantina, what is it we need to do?"

Sax raised his hand. "Not get involved?"

Lep nodded. "Exactly. Class dismissed." The group, somewhat dazed in an attempt to divine the reason for that meeting, shuffled back to bed.

On the "light" side of Nar Shadaa, a giant shadow loomed above.

--

Telsia floated beside a mysterious figure, watching the scene unfold from Beyond. "Do you think we're doing the right thing with getting all of these people involved?"

The figure nodded, and Telsia snuggled up close to him and giggled.


	20. I Need A Weapon

Durgas kneeled in the darkness to his unseen allies. A humiliating action, but necessary to his plan. The Sdom gave him resources, influence, and a new life, a new power. And for that, he would kneel, but not for long.

"Explain to me," the subsonic rumbling of a voice called from the utter darkness, "why after months of preparation, you have decided to invade a useless Hutt moon."

Durgas cringed at the voice, but kept his own level. "My Lord, our pawn… escaped, to Nar Shadaa. I believe he is essential to the plan?"

An eternity of silence resounded. "He escaped?"

This was not good, Durgas knew. Trying to rectify his mistake, he began explaining. "I know where he is, Lord. A tactical team is being sent to retrieve him. The rest of the invasion is a decoy. He will be--"

"Silence, impudent fool!" Durgas's arms were gripped by two scaly and cracked hands. A green, luminescent ooze flowed over his robes from the cracks. He struggled a bit, and finally gave up, helpless.

A figure stood before him, stark naked, with his gray flesh cracked and broken hundreds of times over. The same green slime bubbled and moved under his skin. In his hand was a serrated knife. "You are well aware of the price of failure, Durgas." He placed the knife above Durgas's left eyebrow, and cut.

--

Lep perused over the swords held in the Cantina basement. Sure, the claymores were nice, and throwing knives were useful, but the feel of sharpened wood was one you just can't replace.

Finally, he stopped at a silver longsword. The edges of its blade hinted at red when turned at a certain angle, and at its hilt was engraved a name. "Durandana" the carving read. Lep took it down from the wall and was about to sheathe it when a blaster went off a floor above.


	21. Deus Ex Machina

Skykiller, sitting up in bed, stretched and scratched himself. He donned an outfit of sand-colored material and made his way down to the Cantina proper. Braving himself for unknown horrors, he entered "The Kitchen of Doom" with shut eyes.

Hearing the door shut behind him, he opened his eyes. The Kitchen was white, with a pleasant light shining over the marble and chrome surfaces. Soothing music of unknown strings sounded thoughout the room. Scratching his head at the name of the room, he made his way to the larder.

Fixing himself a breakfast of buttered toast with "cinnamon and sugar". He turned towards the door to find six Sith Troopers, one of which holding a blaster between Skykiller's eyes.

"Say 'good-night', big boy"

And he knew no more.


	22. Jeedai

Lep slammed open the door of the kitchen, seeing six Sith, one with a body slung over his shoulder. Durandana in hand, he hacked at the closest one, who was not only cut from hairline to crotch, but literally burst into flames. The other Sith, only slightly phased, drew their own vibroblades, with the exception of the encumbered one, who drew a Mandalorian Ripper and opened fire. What a day to leave your custom armor in its drawer, thought Lep.  
Slicing jugulars and lighting heads on fire, Lep made short work of the intruders, saving the shooting one for last. Confronted with what to do to avoid damaging the body, he didn't notice the Sith fire into his side. Deciding it wasn't worth it to save the body, Lep stabbed clean through the Sith's head, through armor and bone and gray matter. A spectacular view of a flaming head was conveniently captured by a sercurity camera in the kitchen, and would later become a symbol of anyone who practiced self-immolation, depsite the fact that it technically wasn't SELF-immolation.  
Both bodies hit the floor with a dull thud. Smiling, Lep began walking over to the unknown body. After a step, he realized he was out of breath and started coughing. Blood splattered on the floor before him, and Lep knew that he was hit. Dropping to his knees, he made his way to the body on all fours. Looking in the face, he made a sudden realization of who this was.  
Skykiller began stirring. He opened his eyes, cocked his head, and said "Lep"  
Lep punched him in the temple and knocked him out again. He then pulled the "Sith Intrusion Alarm", awakening everyone in the Cantina. Lep collapsed, and blood began pooling from his mouth.

Sax paced worriedly by the sleeping bodies of Skykiller and Lep. Skykiller took a good knock to the head, and would probably have a concussion. Lep had taken a shot just below the ribcage, and he was hit good. Zif was working on him as best as he could, but without a proper medic, Lep didn't have much hope. And with the Sith, they needed all the help they could get.  
"So the Sith have finally come," commented Kip. "We need a plan. We need supplies. We need more people! Dammit, this is not a good time to lose Virvy and Data!" He punched the wall with intensity, only to shake it from pain, and began nursing it.  
Free and Kratos exchanged a look, and Free began talking. "We, uh... We got a transmission. From the Spaceport sector. It says 'Send the brood of evil. It's all make believe, isn't it?' We have reason to believe its at least Virvel"  
Zif looked up from his work. "Sounds like a catch-22 to me. Lep won't go without a medic's help, and we need Lep awake to get a medic"  
Just then, Lep sat up straight, eyes wide. He blinked twice, and said "Someone call me"  
Zif jumped back, suprised. "You were... you were just suffering from some heavy internal bleeding! How are you not in a coma"  
Lep rubbed his neck. "I... uh... I have regenerative powers. Comes with the bloodsucker thing. I just... never talked about it"  
Thoroughly pissed at his useless work, Zif backhanded Lep. "You bastard. Go to the Spaceport. Now"  
With a shit-faced grin, Lep hurried out the door.

The Spaceport was completely devoid of life. This was entirely unusual. It was typically bustling with life. Lep glanced around. On the horizon, what little he could see, he thought he spotted smoke. He imagined Durgas leading the slaughter.  
"Lep. You came"  
Turning ninety degrees, Lep spotted four hooded figures. Their robes were typical to Jedi, Lep knew. Clipped to their belts were cylinders of metal, a very unusual weapon. Lep suspected that they were telescopic quarterstaffs. But then why did one carry two... THREE with them"  
The left-middle one began talking. "Its good to see you again. There's no time to explain. Durgas is coming for The Skykiller. If he finds him, the Galaxy will fall. The Republic will crumble. And the Sdom will truely control all." The figure lifted her hood. Lep examined the face... The pale skin and blue eyes radiated light, and she wore her hair in two braids, one hanging to each side. The others followed suit; one more girl, tanned with black hair in a tight bun, and two men. One had a shaved head and a prominent chin, the other almost seemed to be a mirror of Lep, minus the teeth and eye color.  
The same woman spoke. "Take us to the Cantina. We must prepare to leave at once. Your three friends are safe; we will take you to them"  
Lep nodded, speechless for once in his life, and led the way.

Sax propped up Skykiller's head with a pillow, and asked "Do you think it's Virvy? That last half kinda sounded like her"  
Zif nodded, and said "I hope so. We need some femininity to water down all the testosterone that's run abound since Rose disappeared..." He glanced over at Free and Kratos, who were involved in an arm-wrestling match, as if to prove Zif's point.  
The front door opened, and Lep walked in, followed by a group of robed people. Lep explained. "They sent the message. We need to go. Now"  
Zif and Sax nodded. Kratos had won the match and shouted "YES!" When everyone looked at him, he said, "Sorry, what'd you say"  
Free stood up and said "Grab your shit. We're leaving." Shrugging, Kratos ran up the stairs behind Free, Kip, Sax and Zif to gather clothes and personal items.  
Lep turned to the strangers and demanded introductions. The woman with braids said "I am Kaytelin. This is Dani," she motioned to the other woman, "and this is Kyle." The bald man nodded.  
Lep nodded back, and asked "Who's the other guy?" Katelin looked confused and said "There's only three of us... There is no other guy"  
The doppleganger put a finger to his lips, and with a playful glint in its eye, faded away, leaving Lep more confused as to its significance.  
The other Cantinians trooped back down the stairs, announcing that they were ready to go. Kyle nodded, and in a deep bass tone said "Our ship is in the Spaceport. Come along." All but Lep exited the building for all they knew the last time. Still dazed at the phantom, Lep shook his head and walked out to catch up with the group.  
Telsia and her Mysterious Companion appeared, translucent, as soon as the door shut. Giggling, Telsia began humming a tune to herself. A tune well-known to the Sith.

Author's Note: Its the Imperial March, in case you haven't guessed it. 


	23. Fire Never Dies Alone

FIRE NEVER DIES ALONE

--

Lep titled back in his chair aboard the "Undying Peace", listening as Kaytelin and Zif discussed their next plans of action. The two could not seem to agree on anything; she wanted to go to Onderon to meet with a Master, and he wanted to head to Tatooine to gather an army to reclaim the Refugee Sector. Lep snorted, interrupting their argument. "Its obvious you two will never agree on anything." This earned him scalding glances from all. "I say we head to Onderon.." A hurt look from Zif. "...to get money to gather an army. Spart owes me. Considerably. We collect that and see if we can get an Beast-Riders. And the Jedi can huddle together and mutter about things we underlings couldn't POSSIBLY understand. Everyone's happy"  
Kaytelin and Zif shot venom from their eyes, but Kyle, ever serene, nodded his agreement. He made for the Star Map to plot their course.  
Lep walked out of the room, and was cornered by Kip. "Lep, you're hoping Wakada us there, aren't you"  
Lep nodded. "I have no reason to not believe so. We never confirmed he was dead. Just incapacitated"  
Kip sighed, and said "Don't let your disappointment cloud your judgement. We need everyone to be as level-headed as possible, especially now"  
Screams sounding from the room with Zif and Kaytelin, Lep smiled grimly and headed off to his bunk. By the time he awoke, they were at Onderon.

--

Lep and Skykiller lead the way to the Cantina. Inside, they were pleasantly suprised to find that the mottley collection of scruffiness was not as mottley as they had left it. A large banner hung over the bar. It read:

CANTINA UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT -THE MANAGEMENT

Lep smiled and shook his head. He lead the group to the Door to The Back Room, and said "Kip goes first. Say 'I expected to find you here' if Wakada is the new management, and 'So YOU'RE the Management?' if anyone else. Got it"  
Kip eyed him, and retorted "That's stupid. How 'bout I just open the door and say who it is." And with the Parthian shot, he went through the door.  
An eternity of seconds passed, and Kip leaned his head out the door. "Check it out guys"  
Free and Krates rushed in, knocking the ever humble Jedi down and making Lep stumble, stepping on Kaytelin's fingers.  
Kratos's voice rang out. "Dude! I thought you were dead!" 


	24. Porphyric Hemophilia III

Skykiller entered the room behind an excited Zif, Lep, Free, Kratos, and before the Jedi, who were the image of serenity

Skykiller entered the room behind an excited Zif, Lep, Free, Kratos, and before the Jedi, who were the image of serenity. Skykiller felt sick to his stomach looking at them. He knew that they were supposed to be the "protectors of life" and the sworn enemy of the Sith. _The enemy of my enemy_, he thought, _is my friend._ That still didn't stop him from gagging.

In the room was a desk. Beside the desk was Kip, smiling like a fiend. Behind the desk was a tall-backed chair, its back turned to the group. Skykiller tried out the emotionless mask of the Jedi, watching all events transpire.

A voice from the chair spoke. "Welcome, friends, so nice of you to join me." Skykiller noted that the voice was melodic, seductively low. He felt himself laying in a warm river, the sun gently baking him. But there was a tugging in the river. And Skykiller wasn't sure he wanted to be pulled this way.

Lep's bass tones brought Skykiller back to reality. "Excuse my French, but who the hell are you?"

Laughter from the chair. "You speak Basic, and cite a language foreign to you. French you would not understand. Versteh dir mich?"

Eyes widening, Lep answered. "Ja, Frau."

More of that delightful laughter. "Ich will eure Energie." Lep nodded, and answered "Du hast meine Energie." Zif translated for the group. "Lep said she has his energy."

The conversation continued. "Ich will eure Phantasie." Lep replied "Du ist meine Phantasie." (I want your fantasy. You are my fantasy.) Skykiller felt himself getting confused at the responses. Lep was intentionally being cryptic.

The voice continued. "Die Stumpfe Klinge--gut und recht." (The sharp blade--good and proper.) Lep frowned and responded "Ich Blute stark und mir ist Schlecht." (I'm bleeding heavily and feeling sick.) The voice in the chair changed. It became softer, almost curious. "Do you want to see my face?"

Lep answered "Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen?" (Would you like to see the bed in flames?)

"That was a serious question."

"Dein Gesicht ist mir egal." (Your face doesn't matter to me.) "I already know who you are."

"Do you? Do you _really_?"

"Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut." (I want you to understand me.) "Brainwashing Kip does little to disguise what happened to you. You've been living amoung them, haven't you?"

No answer, but Lep pushed the subject. "You asked all the questions, hoping I'd slip up. After all, that's the only way you can justify attacking another Vampire. My dear," he said as he walked around the desk, "who do you think created those questions?"

The person in the chair stood up, and brought her sword down. It was brilliantly white, and seemed to radiate the same trusting feeling as her voice. Lep reached up and caught the blade midswing, blood flowing down his arms, the same purple shade Skykiller saw back at the Vampire Cave. "Ah, so you escaped them. Or else you would've adhered to their Code." He drew his own sword, and raised it to the level of her torso. Skykiller tried to scream, to stop him, but a boulder was on his chest, his feet cemented to the ground.

Lep hit the girl with the flat of his blade, and her torso burst into flame. She passed out from shock.

Acting quickly, Lep retrieved what looked like a pill from his belt, and pricking it with his thumbnail, he aimed the flowing water at the burning body. Gallons upon gallons of water rushed out, putting out her flames.

Kip blinked, looked around, and said "Where am I?"

Lep kneeled over the prone body, and muttered "You feel so far, didn't you Ada?"


	25. Porphyric Hemophilia IV

Zif and Lep stayed back in the room to take care of Virvel, while the rest ventured out into the Cantina proper, attempting to divine what the hell just happened

Zif and Lep stayed back in the room to take care of Virvel, while the rest ventured out into the Cantina proper, attempting to divine what the hell just happened. Free, Sax, and Kratos all argued over the Vampires' conversation, and the affectionate and somewhat erotic undertones. The comment of beds on fire was of particular interest.

Skykiller and Kip stood on opposite sides of the Jedi, as though to keep them in check, while watching the crowds with restless, unblinking eyes, sniper's eyes. Katelyn and Dani tried to pay attention, but they kept getting distracted by the goings-on of the Cantina. Kyle stood like ma sentry, seeing everything and missing nothing.

So when the figures in full-body silver armor made a beeline for the group, the men started reaching for their weapons and tensing up. The enemy, it seemed, had a further reach than expected.

"Well lookee here boys," Spoke the lead Sith trooper. "three Jedi and their pets." The Sith grabbed their weapons tighter, and now Dani and Katelyn readied for whatever should come.

Skykiller was just getting used to the idea of cutting off some limbs and uglying faces when a hand reached out of a portal somethree inches from the lead Sith's face.

Grasped in the hand was the biggest sword Skykiller had ever clapped eyes on. It went clear through the Sith's face and partially through another's.

The portal widened and out stepped a man in a black trench coat with long black hair tied into a ponytail. Laughing his ass off, he threw himself on the rest.

The bodies looked a bit paler when he was done.

The trench coated man stood up, licking the remaining blood off of his lips, smiling. "So what have I missed?" asked Data


	26. Tell it to the Dead

Tell it to the dead

**Tell it to the dead  
--**

It seemed no one could agree on where to go. Data and Virvel leaned against the bulkhead, arms crossed, watching as Cantinian yelled at Jedi, and vice versa. When a climax of Katelyn activating her lightsaber and waving it around like a deranged fool, Virv began giggling uncontrollably, and Data even cracked his face into a grin. Lep entered the main hold from the cockpit, and, after surveying the discord around him, let a scream the likes of which never heard by any of the mortals or JW.

Glaring about at everyone, Lep took charge of the situation. "Enough bickering, children. We're going to Trandosha."

Dani, enraged by the fighting, shot a venomous look at Lep. "Who are you to tell us where to go?"

Virv decided to answer her question by walking forward two steps and promptly disappearing. Dani looked around, wondering where the hell she went, when cold steel pressed on her neck. "You're gonna go with us," whispered Virvel, "and you're not gonna cause problems. Because when people make problems, people die. And, in the long run, I can't die. So ultimately you're just digging yourself a grave. Mmmkay?"

Giggling, Virvel disappeared and reappeared in her position against the wall.

Kyle looked Virvel over, and said "In the short run, killing you will get rid of a problem. There's more of us than there are of you."

Data grinned, messed up his eyes, and said. "Really?"

A voice from behind Kyle spoke. "Because, if I counted right…"

A whole chorus of voices from the room spoke simultaneously. "…there's more of us than there are of you."

Datas. Dozens and dozens of Datas filled the entire ship, all armed with giant swords. Somehow, it seemed to cool Kyle's jets. Data laughed, and became one again.

Katelyn frowned, and said "So it seems we have no choice."

Lep nodded. "Especially now. We've arrived. Skykiller, I need to talk to you. Let's go to the cockpit."


	27. Rising Action

Skykiller met Lep in the cockpit, keeping a look of confusion from his face

Skykiller met Lep in the cockpit, keeping a look of confusion from his face. The last time the two talked, Lep threatened to kill him. Or worse.

Lep looked Skykiller in the eyes and began. "This time is going to be different. You know how they sneak up, the layout of the lair. I'm going to be splitting us up. So far, me, you, Data, and Virv know the layout. Its also possible that JW knows as well, seeing as he operates under different rules. So you need to lead one team."

Lep eyes narrowed. "Now you're going to be leading other people. Do not screw this up."

Skykiller nodded, and left the cockpit, followed by Lep.

--

The group was assembled at the end of the loading ramp. Lep addressed them. "We are splitting up as to do more damage faster. Virv, Zif, and Kyle. One group. Data, Dani, Free. Another. Skykiller, Kip, Krates. Myself and Katelyn."

He turned to JW. "JW, I want you to do as much havoc as possible. Deal?"

"Deal." JW grinned and it seemed that a golden aura surrounded him.

Lep grinned. "Alright, let's do it to it."

Data and Virv led the way to a crack in the ground where a black mist was pouring out. "This," Virv began, "is a ventilation shaft. This is our entry point. The objective is simple: get in there and kill everyone without being killed."

Kratos spoke for the group. "Well let us in then!"


	28. What a Banging, What a Hammering

JW crept along the corridor of the vampire lair, hidden in shadow

JW crept along the corridor of the vampire lair, hidden in shadow. He refrained from letting his gold aura reveal itself to any unwashed semi-mortals, as to maintain his stealth.

Five… four… three… two…

One.

He stopped, stood up, and punched through the wall near him. He dragged a vampire by the head, and crushed it like an egg.. JW assumed the blaring sound all around him was the alarm. Perfect, he thought. Brushing the rubble off his shoulder, he cracked his neck and strode on, holy light shining in all directions…

--

_It has come to my attention that some readers may not understand why JW is so badass._

_He is the god of erotic instruction, erotic pleasure, and badassness. The instruction part accounts for his uncanny wisdom, the pleasure for his strength and endurance, and badassness for his, well, badassness. His hobbies include drinking, writing, sitting on his __**sacred**__ chair, relaxing, and long walks on the beach. He is, indeed, better than the Christian God._

_Thank you. –The Author_

--

…and with the body dripping with all kinds of bodily fluids, he ripped it apart and tossed it carelessly away.

JW reflected on what was undoubtedly the most epic battle he had ever experienced or even heard about. Doubtlessly he would add it to his religious texts. He could see it now: The Massive Rape and Pillage on Trandosha. That Ethan fellow who wrote about him would be a perfect candidate to write it. Hmm…

Stepping over mutilated bodies, he continued onward, his Godhood at full length. Mass battles always excited him.


	29. SLW

Report rang out on the barren, lifeless surface of Korriban

Report rang out on the barren, lifeless surface of Korriban. Not the blaster type, as most would assume, but that of a kinetic ballistic projectile. It was coming from the large silver pistol in the hand of what seemed to be a beautiful young woman shooting labeled metal cylinders. Behind her stood a large man with a short, military-esque hairstyle. A large scar ran down his face from the right side of his face, up and down the slope of his nose, and curled down his jawline onto his neck. He wore unassuming clothes and had a large rifle with a scope slung over his back.

The woman's gun clicked and she ejected the magazine and slid a fresh one into the grip, and flipped the safety switch to on. She adeptly spun it around her finger and slid it into the holster on her belt. She removed the bandana and let her auburn hair fall as she wiped sweat from her brow. She looked expectantly at the tall man. A smile broke over his scarred features. "Well done, Lita. You're getting better. But you still missed one." Lita cocked her head, and looked into the distance in the direction he was pointing. About a smile and a half away she saw a slight glint of metal.  
She turned back to her companion. He had his weapon at the ready, and was staring down the scope. Lita snorted. "You can't hit tit at that range."  
Crack. The recoil shook his entire body, and Lita stared at the glint.  
...Nothing happened...  
"Looks like you misse--"  
A huge explosion created a decently-sized crater on the barren surface of the planet. The shockwave knocked Lita off her feet.  
The man laughed uproariously as Lita picked herself up and began angrily brushing dirt off of herself. "You okay?" he asked. Lita stuck up her middle finger and kept brushing.  
The man slung the rifle over his back. "Come on, let's go back to camp."  
Lita, still fuming, nodded.  
"Whatever you say, Wakada."


	30. Arma Virumque Cano

"Arma virumque cano"  
The phrase echoed around the cockpit of the Sapphire Pidgeon, and Wakada sat alone with hs thoughts. He was running though hyperspace routes in his head, looking for an obscure yet safe one to Trandosha, or at least the Kashyyyk system. It was, he decided, time for a bit of payback. Ordinarily he would not have done it on his own, but now he had Lita. She was young, younger than him, a good shot, and to be honest, a real hardass. And talk about asses... He laughed. Not even his mother could love a face like his.  
Shit. Lost count. He went back to his hyperspace calculations. If he didn't get his mind off his partner, they'd never make it to Trandosha. Even if those vampires lived forever, Lita and him would not.  
Shit. Lost count.

Lita was floating in darkness. It felt like she was held in place by an unseen, warm, soft force. Like laying on a down bed with a down comforter ontop. She sighed with delight. A faint tinkling sounded in her ears, and she turned her head to see what it was. Beside her lay a man, a few years older than herself. He was not overly attractive, but had decent features. For whatever reason, she could not look away. The man smiled, and spoke. "'These words set fire to Dido. Her chastity melted in a furnace of desire.'" He ran his hand though her hair. "I'll see you soon, Lita. Say goodnight"  
When she woke up, she remembered nothing.

En Priamus: sunt hic etiam sua praemia lauid; Sunt lacrimae rerum et ment em mortalia tangunt. 


	31. Porphyric Hemophilia, Exeunt

"Fires lept from roof to roof of god and men"

Lep poked his head out of the main entryway of the lair, looked around a bit, then gestured to people behind him before climbing out. The cadre of Jedi, gods, semi-mortals, and humans ventured into the moonlight. They were bruised, battered, bleeding and bloody, but damned if they weren't alive. Kip and Darrell exchanged a high-five, and they made for the ship, Jedi taking the lead.  
Once onboard, they exchanged tales of their exciting adventure into the lair. JW was using a cucumber and bagel to explain to Skykiller exactly what he did. Data sniffed the air, and whispered to Lep. Lep's sunny demeanor suddenly clouded. "Skykiller!" Skykiller looked up. "Come help me with something." He nodded, and followed Lep into the ship's elevator.  
Lep turned to him. "We have... unwelcome guests. Data estimates two, probably human. He says he recognizes one's scent, but he couldn't place it"  
Skykiller nodded. "So, do we run in and light them up"  
"No. We're gonna talk to them. See what they want. Then we kill them." He giggled, then stared at the floor indicator. "We're here," he announced.  
Skykiller walked into the cargo hold, hand on his blade. He saw a threat behind every crate, every plasteel cylinder, every metal box.  
Lep sniffed the air, walked over to one of the walls, and punched it hard.  
A portion of the ceiling fell, and with it two people, a large man and a young woman. The woman groaned, and slapped the man upside the head. "Dumbass, I told you they'd expect the ceiling! Vampires can smell for miles, but they can't see in the dark"  
She stood up, adjusted her bandana, and brushed herself off. She smiled at Skykiller, and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Lita. Mind if we crash with you for a while"  
Skykiller took her hand, completely stunned. Lep jumped in. "We're a bit short on bunks here"  
Lita stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm sure I could share with"  
"Skykiller"  
"...with Skykiller here." She shot him a weird look. "Skykiller? What kind of name is Skykiller"  
He scratched his neck. "Long story. It involves a few nukes, a dozen MD Devices, and quite a few warships"  
"Hmm. Maybe you should tell me someday." She glanced at the still-prone figure on the ground. She kicked him in the ribs viciously. "Oh, get up, you big faker"  
The man groaned and got up. "All the subtlety of an orange elephant." He smiled. "Hey Lep. Long time, no see"  
"Wakada"

Skykiller lay on his bunk, reading a weather-worn book. It was bound in leather, and the pages were yellowed.  
Lita ran in and stuck her head between his head and the book. "Whatcha readin"  
He frowned. "The Aeneid. One of my favorite books. Here, listen: 'These words set fire to Dido. Her chastity melted in a furnace of desire"

Lep looked across at Wakada. The scar had thrown him off, but every feature matched. "Why didn't you come back, if you were alive"  
Wakada frowned. "I was alive, after a fashion. Tell me, how did you become a vampire again"  
"I was bit, and then the vampire slit my throat. In my sleep. I was dead for three days"  
Wakada nodded. "Sounds right. See..." He turned his enck and pointed out two scars on his neck. "...for all intents and purposes, Wakada died. And I became like you. Vampiric... But unlike you, I didn't accept it. I wanted to be normal. Sacrificing durability for sunlight, And so, I got this"  
He pulled out a vial of obnoxious purple liquid, and set it on the table. "A cure. Guaranteed to work"  
Lep reached for the vial, but Wakada stopped him. "You have to understand how important this decision is. A new life, without any of the responsibilities you have now. But"  
The room melted away. Lep was alone, and sitting across from him was himself. A doppleganger.  
"This is it, bud," Lep said "I know," Lep replied.  
"You're gonna disappear, and I'm gonna take over"  
"In effect"  
"Sad"  
"A bit"  
"Don't be. I'm still you, only kinda fragile"  
"I know"  
"Do us a favor"  
"Anything"  
"When we die, can you be there? I don't wanna be alone"  
"Okay. Do me a favor"  
"Sure. What"  
"Give me a dream"  
"You never had a dream"  
The room came back. Lep drank the vial.  
Canine teeth retracted Skin ruddied Eyes became brown A scar formed vertically in the middle of his right eye, leaving a bald part of his eyebrow.  
Wakada smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living." 


	32. Always Winter, but Never

Skykiller opened his eyes. He did a quick date check. December 25. Merry Christmas, he thought.  
Then he realized there was a strange, warm weight on him. He shifted himself, and the weight shifted herself. Lita woke up, saw Skykiller, and smiled. "Morning, Skykiller. Did you know you snore"  
"Did you know you talk in your sleep? Merry Christmas"  
She laughed. "We're in dead space. It could be the first day of winter for all intesnts. What are you gauging time by"  
"Its always winter, but never Christmas. Up. Even if you don't wanna start the day, some of us do"  
She punched his gut. "Brute. Selfish. I need my beauty sleep." She climbed out of bed and began preparing herself.  
"Any more beauty sleep and you'd never wake up." This came from the doorway. Skykiller turned his head to look. There stood Lep, but there was something off about him. He grinned. "You two are noisy. Kip got up complaining about the incessant noise coming from the next room"  
Skykiller grew red. "Nothing happened. He was thinking of Krates and Free"  
Lep laughed. "Fair enough. Come on, give the lady some privacy." He turned to Lita. "Take your time"  
Skykiller followed Lep into the elevator. "So, what happened to you? You don't look like a walking cadaver anymore"  
"I got cured. Wakada had some potion onhand. So now I'm back to being a human. What I can't get over is how slow I'm going now. And the impending doom. But all in due time"  
The elevator opened. Everyone was seated at a round table, with three empty seats. Lep took the empty one to the left of Wakada, and Skykiller took the one between Lep and Data.  
Four spots to his left, Zif stood. "So, we've found Wakada now. Now we have to deal with the Sith-Sdom alliance. Skiller knows the most about this"  
Skykiller stood. "What I remember is hazy. Durgas had me recruit as many people as possible. I doubt he sent his full force to Nar Shadaa. If he did, the planet is forsaken." He swallowed hard. "There were a lot of Force Sensitives"  
A ringing silence resounded around the table.  
He continued bravely on. "And so, full-out assault isn't feasible. I suggest an assassination. Kill Durgas and CJayC, leader of the Sdom.  
"If I remember correctly, their base was somewhere in the Outer Rim. Or was it the Core? Well, in any case, we'd better start looking"  
Katelyn nodded, and stood. "We should head to Dantooine. There's an enclave there. The Masters can help us pinpoint attacks, and the Jedi can be used like a surgical knife. Strategic strikes on high-priority targets. Our three vampires can help"  
Lep butted in. "Two. I'm not part of the Eternal Darkness anymore"  
Katelyn looked at him. "So you're not. Well, we can do without. So, do we all agree on Dantooine as our next destination"  
Everyone nodded. "Good. I'll set the course"  
Lep got up. "I'll help. Let's go"  
They went off into the cockpit.  
The elevator door opened, and Lita stepped out. "Did I miss something"  
Zif shook his head. "No, just planning a suicide mission"  
Lita stuck her tongue out like a rotten five-year-old who desperately needed a spanking. "So, where are we going"  
"The Jedi Encalve on Dantooine. We'll be there in about an hour. Relax." This came form Kyle.  
Lita nodded, and gestured for Skykiller to follow her.

Katelyn stood, entering coordinates into the ship's NaviComputer. Lep stood behind her watching.  
She tunred around and looked up at him. "What"  
"Are you just going to forget what happened back on Trandosha"  
She frowned. "I shouldn't have done that"  
"That doesn't negate the fact that we did. And, if I recall, YOU kissed ME"  
"I had a knife between my ribs and wasn't aware you had that Lifepac with you"  
"So, what, you feel nothing now"  
"Jedi aren't supposed to have this kind of relationship! I was dying; oxygen wasn't getting to my brain"  
Lep scowled. "Fine. It never happened. Sorry to bother you, Jedi Princess." He stalked out of the cockpit.

"He menaced me in the same way he's menaced you. We both know what he does; he told you himself, in your hotel room. Sometimes he becomes very powerful; on occassion, he manages to supplant me when I'm active"  
Hello, dear reader. You've been watching this drama unfold before you. I do hope you've become familiar with our players. I think we've reached a crux, a point of no return.  
Good luck. I'll see you soon.  
-Telsia

WE DECIDE WHAT IS REAL AND WHAT IS ILLUSION TAKE A DEEP BREATH NOW 


	33. Palmer Eldritch Was Here

It had empty slots for eyes--it was metal and cruel and, worst of all, it was God.  
---Philip K. Dick

* * *

Skykiller stepped out into the setting sun, letting a faint breeze blow over his face. Recycled starship air just didn't do for him what real air did. He followed his group of comrades through the halls of the enclave. So many Jedi... he thought. Hadn't Malak killed them all? Or Kreia? Or Revan? Then he remembered: The Exile. Most of the people he had picked up were Force Sensitives.  
They reached a tree of ancient age. Its roots dug deep into the rich soil of Dantooine, its granled bark showing the wear of ages. The Jedi hung a left and the group followed.  
Except for Lep and Skykiller.  
Lep crossed hiis arms. "How much do you know about the Jedi?" Skykiller shrugged. "As much as the next guy. Guardians of the peace shit. You know"  
Lep frowned. "A deception. The point of the Jedi is to try to do good as they see fit. They excercise no emotion whatsoever. They're machines in that way"  
Skykiller nodded. "But they're better than the Sith. I know more than I want to about them"  
More frowning. "The Sith believe in absolute power. They are bestial. Give in to your emotions, and you'll find strength. But remember, absolute power corrupts absolutely. Behind the robes and masks, all they are are men and women"  
Lep walked off towards the group, Skykiller following.

* * *

"Are you sure that the Sith are working with the Sdom? "  
Katelyn nodded. "We have with us a fmormer servant of the Dark Side. The padawan of Darth Durgas"  
The Master's face grew clouded. "Durgas was dead before the Triumvirate of Sion, Nihilus, and Kreia came to attention. Are you sure? "  
Skykiller stepped forward. "I am sure. He was always wearing a mask, but I sensed he was"  
The Master looked confused. "Who are you? "  
"I am Ender Wiggin, known as Skykiller"  
"Falsehoods do you no good here. Ender Wiggin IS Durgas, returned to us, and killed Revan"  
Skykiller's will froze over.  
The Master sighed. "You are all obviously tired. Get a night's rest. Or two. We'll pick this up when you're well"

* * *

Skykiller lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His door opened and he turned to see who it was.  
Lita glided in. "Hey Ender. Skykiller? I need a definitive name for you"  
Skykiller went back to staring at the ceiling.  
Lita frowned. "Not gonna talk to me? "  
_I was just told that I served a dead man for five months, all the while believing I was the same man. And that I have false memories. I don't see how that's possible. Maybe all the stuf I remembered from before was a lie, too?  
Who am I? Where? Is Durgas testing me?  
Lita. Lita is a pawn to durgas. She can't be trusted. Those "Jedi" too. And the vampires? And Lep._  
Lita watched as Skykiller kept slipping.  
_They're just figments. This isn't real. I'm not even real. Durgas is messing with me. This isn't real. Maybe I am Durgas, living out a fantasy. Maybe I am Ender and the Jedi are lying. Maybe I'm livving a dream? What happens when I wake up Will I ever wake up Will it be like drowning Can I escape it can i escape into the waves _  
Lita was gone.  
_What if i am dead and this is the after i am dead i am dead i am dead I AM DEAD_

* * *

**"It's strange. I had the absolute, utter, completely real illusion that I had become Mercer and people were lobbing rocks at me. But not the way you experience it when you hold the handles of an empathy box. When you use an empathy box you feel you're WITH Mercer. The difference is I wasn't with anyone; I was alone"  
"They're saying Mercer is a fake"  
"Mercer isn't a fake unless reality is a fake.  
"I'm afraid that I can't stop being Mercer. Once you start its too late to back off"  
Will I have to climb the hell again? Forever, as Mercer does.  
Trapped by eternity**

* * *

Keep him tied; it makes him well  
He's getting better  
Can't you tell?


	34. Tell Me All Your Secrets

"I'll tell you something

"I'll tell you something. If you try and lose then it isn't your fault. But if you didn't try and we lose, then it's all your fault. You killed us all."  
"I'm a killer no matter what"  
"What else should you be?"  
--

"He's just been lying there like that."  
Lep sighed. "It's mental shock. We'll be lucky is he comes out of this with just severe paranoia. I'm willing to bet that he's thinking that Durgas is messing with him."  
Lita wiped her eyes. They were red from sleep deprivation. She was staying awake with Skykiller as long as she could. If it weren't for his chest moving up and down, she'd have thought him dead long ago.

Lep put a hand on Lita's shoulder. "You should really sleep. He's not going anywhere. Go sleep in my room; I'll stay here with him, and I'll get you when he wakes. Okay?"  
Lita nodded, and stumbled out the door.  
Lep sat down in a chair, pulled out a small paper-bound book, and started reading. Time passed, and before long the alert sounded on the door. Lep looked up, and told the person to come in.  
In walked Katelyn. She was dressed in simple street clothes, her hair hanging free over her shoulders and down her back. "I'd like to talk."  
Lep kept a blank face. "Talk away."  
Katelyn stepped forward. "I've been thinking about what happened on Trandosha."  
"Oh?"  
"You understand why it has to end with that, right?"  
"Not particularly. Care to explain it to me?"  
"I could be expelled from the Jedi if they were to find out. And that means that we couldn't stop Durgas and the Sdom."  
"Yes, because you are our only Jedi connection. Aren't you forgetting some people?"  
"Dani and Kyle. They both lack the diplomacy it would take for this situation."  
Lep opened his book back up. "You have fucking bad excuses. Get out before I get testy."  
Katelyn backed out.

"welcome home."  
Skykiller turned around. There stood three people. One had short brown hair, with blue eyes. He stood a proud six-foot-four-feet. He was on Skykiller's right.  
On his left stood a similar figure. He was deathly pale, one eye red, like a vampire's, the other metal. He had a large grin, his metal teeth making the smile look malicious, his arms folded across his chest, metal and flesh.  
The man in the middle was constantly changing. Sometimes he was normal, then had metal body parts, and back in various combinations.  
Skykiller walked forward, toward the convoluting figure, and the figure moved closer to him.  
Skykiller looked down, and discovered that his own body had taken on the same contortions. He screamed in horror. The vampire laughed, the other man laughed, and Skykiller screamed and screamed.  
A beautiful woman appeared in front of him. She looked like Lita, but more so. She shone with an ethereal light, and her smile made Skykiller's heart break.  
"Wake up, Stephan."

Lep sat reading his book. He was humming a tune to himself about words and cups and worlds and songs in the Universe. He licked his finger and turned a page.  
"Wake up, Stephan."  
Lep looked up and met his gaze. "Decided to come back to us? Who's Stephan?"  
He cocked his head. "Why, I am. Don't you need to tell me something?"  
"right. Lita's in my room. Go get her, boy."  
Stephan nodded, and walked out.  
Lep called after him. "Change the sheets when you're done!" He returned to his book. "Kids."

Lita woke up and felt someone warm next to her. She turned to look. "Skykiller?"  
He smiled. "Stephan. An easy mistake."  
She lit up. "You're awake! You had me worried, you asshole!"  
He kept smiling. "We're in a lot of trouble, Telsia."

Let me out


	35. Digital Love

Last night, I had a dream about you…

Last night, I had a dream about you…

Kip sat down, and began balancing a dagger on his fingertip on the point. "Is it just me, or does anyone else feel left out of the loop?"  
Everyone nodded. Free said, "I don't think I've had a speaking part yet." Kratos nudged and shushed him.  
Virvel filled the pregnant pause. "Well, remember, this was Skykiller's show."  
"But the enemy is threatening all of us now, not just him."  
"I know, Zif. Maybe you should speak up more. You seem to have a lot to say, dear."  
Data jumped in. "the thing is, we don't have much to contribute at the moment. Unless any of you have any earth-shattering bits of information, or any powerful allies."  
Free grinned. "Rooster."  
"What?"  
"Rooster!"  
_A/N: Rooster and Free go back a while. The whole story is a bit hazy, but essentially Rooster is a Wookie who is forever dyed pink and owes a life debt to Free. He was a constant feature at the Cantina until we moved from Tatooine back to Nar Shadaa; most assumed he either stayed behind or went back to Kashyyyk on Free's command.  
Rumor holds that his kitchen-bedroom has been remodled as a training facility for JW's toaster-mounted mini-Lep clones._

Kip stabbed the dagger into the table. "Call him. We need all the muscle we can get."  
Sax turned to JW. "Don't you have an army of mini-Leps?"  
JW blinked knowingly. "Don't worry; the Lep clones are my people."  
An awkward silence rang out.

Ooh, I don't know what to do…

Lita looed at Stephan like he was out of his mind. "If we're in trouble, then why are you smiling?!"  
"Because I must either smile to break down into tears."  
Lita was panicking. "Should we let someone know?"  
"Not just yet. There's a few things that have to be taken care of first."  
"Like?"  
Stephan lifted Lita's chin up and kissed her. "That, for starters. Make yourself decent; I need to go take care of a few things."  
He got up and left. Lita blinked stars from her eyes.

We'll make this dream come true…

"Look who decided to stop being catatonic."  
Stephan grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "I had to deal with some stuff. Anyways, Free, I need you to call Rooster."  
"How did you know about…?"  
"JW, are your troops in place?"  
The god nodded. "At least, I hope so."  
Stephan nodded. "That's all I can ask. Okay, Virv and Data. I need you to make nice with the Jedi. Its crucial."  
Weird looks answered him.  
"I'm off to deal with Lep."  
He walked out of the room.  
Kip blinked. "The hell was that?"

Before I knew it, this dream was all gone…

Lep looked up. Stephan was standing there.  
"Lep. Stop being a little bitch."  
Stephan walked out.

But suddenly, I feel the shining sun…

Lita opened the door. Stephan took her in his arms and kissed her. "See? That didn't take so long, did it?"  
"No, I suppose not."  
Stephan let her go, and walked to the shelves. "Drink? Something to eat?" He was mixing a drink. Lita recognized it as something Wakada had called a "White Russian". "No thanks… May I ask what you had to take care of?"  
Stephan took a drink. "Just getting things in motion. Things are gonna start geating up some." He joined Lita on the bed. "This is the first place Durgas will attack."  
"How can you be so calm about it?"  
He shrugged. "So it goes. Plus, I have you now."

Why don't you play the game?


	36. Hilf Mir

Meine Sachen will ich pflegen

_Meine Sachen will ich pflegen. Den Rest in Schutt und Asche legen. Zerreißen. Zerschmeißen. Zerdrücken. Zerpflücken  
_

The Jedi Master looked at the crowd assembled before him. They were all divided into little groups, but forming a greater whole. Vampires and Cantinians mingling, the rogue warriors on the outskirts of the Cantinians and the Jedi. And in the middle of it all, he noticed, was the one who was calling himself Stephan. For whatever reason, The Master had an uneasy feeling about him.  
"I have discussed the situation with the other Masters… And we have decided to act. The irresponsibility shown during the Mandalorian Wars will not be repeated here. We have searched the Force and have discovered a slight disturbance. However, slight it may be, we felt it long ago… When Durgas first came to power."  
Katelyn nodded. Dani and Kyle bowed. "Thank you, Master Atton."  
"We also have reports from Nar Shadaa… the Sith are currently occupying it. The Republic may or may not help us with this war, due to a lack of resources after the Triumvirate attacked. Several Masters have suggested we first go to--"  
A massive explosion sounded in the distance.  
Stephan smiled. "They're here. Excuse me, but do you have enough ships? It would be wise to evacuate the enclave at once."  
Atton nodded, and ran off to the hangars to begin loading Jedi onto them.  
"Let's go," Kip said, and the group sprinted for the ship.

Data and Kyle sat in the cockpit, manning the controls. Data raised the boarding ramp and started the engines. "Where to?!" he yelled to anyone within earshot.  
Zif rushed to the NaviComp, and punched in coordinates. "Get us out of here!"  
They gunned it off the planet. The escaped the atmosphere easily.  
Beyond it lay a difficulty greater than gravity.

Durgas stood on the bridge of the flagship _Catatonia Stupor_, gazing out at the bombardment of Dantooine. He felt nostalgic. Malak did it, so why not he do it? Malak is forever remembered for doing this, so Durgas should too.  
He sensed that his other part was leaving the planet. He grew furious. He extended his arms towards the planet, and using the Force, ripped a chunk out of the continent before him. He hurled this at the closer of the two moons, creating a huge crater.  
Before him he saw hundreds of ship flying at high speeds towards his fleet. He channeled all of his malicious will, and ships began lighting up and disappearing into debris.  
Behind him he heard a chuckling. He spun, and for a brief second saw a tall man with blue eyes. The vision disappeared.  
"Commander!"  
The Sith Commander hurried to Durgas's side. "Yes, milord?"  
"I want you to launch the thermonuclear warheads as a grid in front of these ships. Make sure none escape."  
"As you command, my lord."  
Durgas returned to viewing. _You won't win this time, Ender._

_The Lord Cardigan_ jumped to hyperspace, and Zif and Virv climbed out of its turrets, shaking slightly from nerves. The made their way to the main hold, where everyone was waiting.  
Wakada spoke first. "So, first off, where the hell are we going?"  
Zif wiped sweat from his face. "I punched in the first coordinates that came to mind."  
"And where would those coordinates lead to."  
He scratched his neck. "Korriban…."  
Exasperated groans sounded.  
Lita stood. "Me and Wakada were just there. There is no threat there. Revan must've cleaned the planet before he left."  
Kip snorted. "No threat, except for the Hssiss and Skyracks… and Sith tombs dotting the surface. Completely safe. Nothing to worry about."  
Darrell gave a half-hearted laugh.

Kyle stood. "What's done is done. We'll stay there until the Masters send word of their location. It may be some time."

_Oh weh die Flamme fäßt das Kleid! Die Jacke brennt es leuchtet weit! Es brennt die Hand es brennt das Haar! Ich brenn am ganzen Leib sogar  
_


	37. I'm Sorry, Richard

Who was writing our story? Was he going to let us live?  
Anyone who would kill a baby kitten is cruel, mean cruel. Whoever you are, I hate you. I _despise_ you!

Stephan woke up. It wasn't Lita; she was curled up against his left side, snoring away. Carefully, Stephan crawled out of bed and left the ship for Korriban's surface. He stood at the bottom of the boarding ramp, staring down at the Valley of the Sith Lords.  
"The Valley of the Sith Lord. A huge tomb on a tomb of a planet."  
Stephan turned, and there was Virv. She smiled at him. "What's wrong, hon? You seem bothered."  
Stephan crossed his arms. "I don't know. I feel like I'm missing something… Like I should be remembering something, but can't."  
The Matriarch though. "Well… I don't know what to tell you."  
Stephan sighed. "And what's this about Ender and Revan?"  
Virvel frowned. "It was a few years ago. Would you like to hear the story?"  
Stephan nodded affirmative.  
"Before the Jedi Exile defeated Kreia, the Jedi sensed a Sith presence. They sent a team not quite unlike ourselves out to put a stop to it. Some of the names have been lost, but we remember three specifically: Ender Wiggin, a Jedi Knight, Waboo Heawa, a Master, and Telsia Malia, another Knight.  
"Through a course of events, Ender developed a second personality as Darth durgas and began leading the Sith. On Trandosha, Durgas killed Telsa and was subsequently killed by Waboo. Before he died, however, he predicted Revan's return with the True Sith.  
"No threat was detected, and after the Fall of Kreia, the Jedu began rebuilding. Not too long afterwards, however, Ender returned, seemingly without a trace of evil in him. He warned of Revan's return and began building an army.  
"In the end, Ender and Revan killed each other. Which brings us to the present day."  
Stephan blinked. "I feel as though I've heard this before."  
Virvel smiled wearily. "Most people have. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are too. Plus, you have an adorable bunkmate. I can't fathom why you're out here."  
She drew him in a hug, and returned to the ship. Stephan took one last look at the Valley, and followed suit.  
Seven spectral visages watched him leave. A Miraluka, a Twi'lek, a Kel Dor, three humans of varying ages, from early twenties to late fourties, and a Kiffar.  
"The prey is waiting for the hunter, it would seem," spoke the Miraluka.  
The oldest male agreed. "He even looks like you, you know."  
"I know. But sometimes he looks a lot like Durgas."  
The girl on his arm looked up. "Hey, don't worry. CJayC would never let him live."  
The man frowned. "then who will kill durgas?"  
The Twi'lek looked at him. "Creation makes mistakes, but fixes them just as easily."  
"I suppose you're right."  
They disappeared into the Waves.

Stephan repositioned Lita back to how she was when he woke up, and kissed her forehead.  
Sleep washed over him.

**"What do you mean, you can't find them?!"  
"We tried, Milord. They made a completely random jump."  
Lightning  
"We shall send several Sdom out to world visited by Wiggin. He can't escape."  
"Yes, Lord CJayC."**  
--

_A pounding, thecrashing waves in his ears became rhythmical, hard. The man__was beating the rat against the floor. Pounding, pounding. Blood covered his hands, the man's hands tingled. He had__broken them on the floor of the cell. Disciplinarian, lover,__murderer. Gheritt looked back into the cell. He saw himself,__disciplinarian, lover, murderer. He had killed his nemesis.__The rat lay dead in his bloody hands. At last, he held the__throat of his beater.__He escaped into the waves.__The waves._


	38. Pixel

**The Path cannot be seen, nor can it be unseen. Perception is delusion; abstract is nonsensical. Your Path is freedom. Name it and it vanishes.  
**

* * *

Lep inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. He was on the _Lord Cardigan_, in his bunk. Warm, soft, and…Stirring?  
He looked down. A pair of soft brown eyes met his. "Good morning."  
Lep smiled. "Good morning, Katelyn. Have you been out of bed yet?"  
She shook her head. "Waiting for you. Do you want to leave first, or shall I?"  
"Hmm… it's my room, so I'll leave first. Wait a minute, and then leave."  
They got up and dressed. Lep pulled Katelyn close and gave her a kiss, _en passant. _"Same time, same place?"  
She smiled coyly. "I don't see why not."  
Lep smiled, and left.

* * *

Wakada sat in the cockpit with Kip. They were talking about everything and nothing when an alert sounded.  
"Incoming transmission from The Door into Summer." Wakada hit a few buttons, and the message played.  
"--ant. Message repeats: All Jedi are to reassemble at the Temple on Coruscant. Message repeats--"  
Kip punched the coordinates in the NaviComputer. "All aboard."

* * *

Stephan was laying on his bunk reading. Lita was sparring hand-to-hand with Virvel. Those two took to each other like adhesive.  
Stephan kept reading…  
_"…move along, Woodie, and give Gershwin a rest."  
He grunted and did so; the Gershwin stopped. Hazel and I followed him--and again music sounded, a pipe-and-drum band blaring out a march I had not heard since that black day when I lost my foot… and my command… and my honor: "The Campbells Are Coming--"  
It startled me out of my wits, and gave me the mighty shot of adrenaline that ancient boast before battle always does…_  
JW's voice sounded forth from the intercom. "Next destination, Coruscant. So speaketh JW."  
Stephan smiled. "Amen."

* * *

A/N: Excerpt from _The Cat Who Walks Through Walls_, by Robert A. Heinlein


	39. The Light at the Front of the Tunnel

**One should forgive one's enemies…  
…but not before they are hanged.  
--Heinrich Heine, 1797-1856  
**

JW leaned back in his chair, the intercom mike in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Lord speaking. We are currently entering Coruscant's gravity well, and we will soon be landing. Be advised that if you jump, you will fall at an acceleration of 1 gee, or 9.8 meters per second squared. Please fasten your seat belts, and enjoy the ride. Thank you."  
JW stood, and approached the boarding ramp. He opened it, paused for a dramatic effect for a few seconds, and jumped. His robes swirled in the air as he soared upwards.  
And disappeared into the Waves.

* * *

"Gentlemen, be seated!"  
Several Jedi froze, and slowly sat down. Master Rand straightened up. "Thank you. We are not here to decide whether or not the Sith threat is legitimate. Durgas has answered this himself.  
"We are here to declare war. The last time the Republic was at a threat like this, we acted, and we destroyed the Sith, but not without significant losses.  
"However, we all know the folly of the Mandalorian War. We will not tolerate another Revanchist."  
Murmurs of assent answered him.  
"We will decide this with a simple vote. All in favor?"  
Hundreds of hands were raised. About half.  
"All those opposed?"  
Same amount of hands.  
Atton sighed. "Gentlemen, ladies, you realize that this open vote is a courtesy to you all; it was originally to be decided by a vote amongst the Council. The fleet was definitely Sith, and there was a medium-sized force we have not identified but are assuming to be Sdom. They came to us with hostile intent. I ask you again: will we got to war? Opposed?"  
Hands raised.

* * *

Zeus slapped the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen, be seated!"  
Several deities froze, and slowly sat. Odin sighed, and straightened up. "EveryOne, I'd like tot hank you for coming here in JW's realm to help address this problem: the Sith and Sdom have finally joined forces."  
God and Yahweh looked confused. "But… I thought the Mods were limited to our realms only?"  
Zoroaster answered. "Sdom, not mods. Like mods, only their appearance is polarized. Still evil sons of bitches, however ."  
Amaterasu was now confused. "Surely, JW can handle this? In fact, he can probably deail with them and still find time to bed Aprohdite, Freya, Ishtar, and myself and still talk Artemis into dry humping or skinny dipping."  
JW smiled. "You underestimate me, Amaterasu. While this is the case, there is one threat that has just revealed itself.  
"The specters of Zifnab Vos, Kato Blith, and Tara Lynn appeared in the same timeline as Ender Wiggin, Telsia Malia, and Waboo Heawa. At the same time. In the same place."  
Nah-too-si grew puzzled. "I don't understand the threat."  
Satan grinned. "In Kato, Zifnab, and Tara's timeline, Revan was a woman. Not a bad-looking one, either. Sister to Aranel, a Miraluka. Come to think of it, Aranel was also with the rest.  
"However, in Waboo's timeline, Revan was a man, and a single child. Ender also had a split personality as Durgas, a pseudo-apprentice to Revan. In the other timeline, Ender was 4000 years old and became Durgas after brutal torture by Revan."  
Lenus's eyes widened. "The barriers are fading…"  
JW nodded. "The barrier we created between timelines are begging to decompose. I blame Lazarus Long and the Howard Families."  
God blushed.  
Huitzilopochtli and Olorun whispered amongst themselves and addressed the rest. "So, what are we going to do?"  
Anu smiled. "Divine Intervention."  
"We," Odin began, "will appear as our avatars and make sure that the problem is addressed."  
The Rainbow Serpent flicked its tongue. "The Glue."  
JW clarified. "Creation, yet again, has fucked up. What is the one thing our timeline's have in common?"  
"A Mammalian species as the dominant species?"  
The Rainbow Serpent hissed. "Sssspeak for yourssself."  
Odin jumped in. "Ender Wiggin."  
JW smiled. "Forty virgins for the winner. Ender Wiggin is the tie that binds. However… in one timeline, Creation made him and Durgas become… two people, literally. Durgas also looks shockingly like Palmer Eldritch…"  
God blushed again.  
"…and the quintessential human part of both has begun living. I have been thracking him for some time now. He's called himself many thing… Skykiller, Ender Wiggin, and now Stephan. And I can see the end is coming soon.  
"So, all who wish to help?"  
Hands raised.

* * *

Lita was laying on Stephan's chest. "Mmm…" she sighed. "Kiss for your thoughts?"  
"I have a hard time thinking near you. My head gets all fuzzy."  
She giggled and kissed him. "If only Durgas had waited a few years…"  
Stephan grinned, but was troubled inside. Something wasn't sitting right with him…  
He reached down to Lita's lower back, and kissed her, slididng his tongue into her mouth…  
…he unholstered her gun, and slowly brought it to level…  
…and fired three times.  
Three bodies hit the ground, oozing a viscous green liquid from black, cracked skin.  
Lita jerked up, and stared at the bodies.  
Stephan smiled. "Thanks for playing along, beautiful."  
"What the hell are they?"  
"The Sdom. Things are getting a tad tight…"

**

* * *

**

There may come a time when the lion and the lamb will lie down together…  
…but I'm still betting on the lion.  
-Henry Wheeler Shaw, 1818-1885

* * *


	40. The Brass Cannon

**They sit at the bar and put bread in my jar, and say "Man, what are you doing here?"**

* * *

It looked just like the Cantina back home, they all noticed. JW had even procured The _Sacred _Chair and was poised elegantly on it. Kip had with him a guitar and Lep a bass, and they were playing a sad acoustic song with Lita playing lead and Zif singing. "…and did they get you to trade/ Your heroes for ghosts?/ Hot ashes for trees?/ Cold comfort for change…?"  
Free sat at the bar, drawing in a sketch book, his friends Kratos and Rooster flanking him on either side, the first drinking whatever Data put before him, be it Tarisian Ale, Muumi-Limus, or Jägerbombs. Rooster was roaring something about how Kratos was a damn drunkard and that there was an AA meeting later that day. Kratos politely informed him he could burn in Hell for all eternity.  
Wakada and Virvel were arguing. Wakada told her that the police action taken by one army in a book they had both read was entirely necessary, and Virvy argued that it was at first, but the length of time it had taken place was simply outrageous and that he could go to Hell.  
Sax was writing bits and snippets of this and that. He just couldn't think of anything to write about. It was frustrating him.  
Stephan was enjoying the music. When the song ended, he saw Lep run his hand through his hair. Or now lack thereof. He was sporting what Wakada had called a "Mighty Fine" now, his hair a measly 1/8 of an inch. He saw Lita tie her hair back in her Star-Spangled Bandana, stretch her fingers, and wait for the next song.  
Lep started singing. "Ich werde in die Tannen gehen/ Dahin wo ich sie suletzt gesehen…"  
Ohne Dich, Stephan realized. Without you. Without you, I cannot be. Without you.  
Time washed over this scene in Waves. Years later, when the random adventurer would stumble in, they would hear two echoes, a male and female voice. One would say "Ohne dich kann ich nicht sein. Ohne dich!"  
The other would answer: "Mit dir bin ich auch allein. Ohne dich!"  
And they would say together "Stirb nicht vor mir"

* * *

Durgas stood on a raised podium before his entire army. Behind him stood CjayC and his posse, in long black robes with hoods drawn. Durgas saluted his troops, and they returned it.  
"Gentlemen!" he roared. "This is it! Now is the time for action! Now is the time for slaughter! We have held back for too long! The Republic is weak! All we will have to put down will be a few hundred Jedi, and the Galaxy is ours!"  
A deafening roar answered him.  
Durgas smiled smugly. _Come on, Ender. All that which you fought to protect will soon be mine. I was right when I told you that Revan would win eventually. Show yourself._  
He was suddenly in a sunny field full of wildflowers, and before him stood a tall, blue-eyed man. The man smiled, and said "You can't win, Durgas. Remember?"  
Images of insect-like creatures writhing in pain and dropping dead flashed before Durgas's eye. He laughed maniacally, insanely.  
His assault of Coruscant had begun.

* * *

**…Complex Under didn't seem hurt.  
Nor did Mike appear to be.  
But when I spoke to him, he didn't answer.  
He has never answered. Has been many years now…**

* * *

_In loving memory of Adam Selene and the Formics_


	41. Foreplay

**He that dies pays all debts.**

* * *

Lep paced around in the main hold of the Lord Cardigan, itching for a fight. The contingent of Sith he had killed between the Cantina and the ship wasn't enough to sate his bloodlust.  
He walked to medbay, where he saw Virvy and Zif working on Kyle's left arm. It seemed that even with Jedi training, you weren't invincible to the common man. Kyle's arm was severed at the shoulder, and had nearly bled out on the streets, were it not for Free and Rooster making the pickup. Now he was mostly out of danger, but he was still pale and sweating. If anyone could save him, it'd be Virv and Zif.  
In the cockpit, Dani and Kratos were hurriedly engaging weapons systems and shield generators as Wakada and Kip flew the ship in and out of the Sith's massive armada. In the turrets, Katelyn and Lita efficiently blew the enemy to Hell, one ship at a time. Those two were real spitfires, Lep thought.  
He manned the communications station and began broadcasting: "This is the Lord Cardigan broadcasting over any Republic or Jedi frequencies. We are engaging the enemy and will attempt to board the Catatonia Stupor, and require backup. Message repeats--" He looped the soundbyte and broadcasted it.  
And waited  
He didn't expect to make it

* * *

JW cracked his knuckles and continued walking. He was sitting on a plasteel cylinder across the room from Stephan. "Hey," he said.  
Stephan looked up.  
"This is it, you know."  
Stephan nodded.  
"I know who you are: You are Detiny."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"I am Destiny?"  
"…nah, I just like fucking with your head."  
The ship rattled, and the engine quieted. JW looked around. "Well, either we took a catastrophic hit and will soon depressurize…"  
"Or?"  
"…or we've arrived." JW stood, and smoothed wrinkles out of his robes. "You know, you remind me of someone I knew once upon a time. His name was Ben…"  
He looked Stephan over thoughtfully. He nodded, and pulled something out of his robes and threw it to Stephan. "Here."  
Stephan held it up. "What is it?"  
"A towel. Don't lose it."

* * *

_I never blamed you, not once.  
You came for me. That's all that matters_


	42. Look For Me

**If I break this rule, they'll never let me be a commander. It would be too dangerous…**

* * *

Everyone was seated at the tablem a holographic projection of the Catatonia Stupor floating above it. A red dot appeared. "Here's us," Zif said. Another dot appeared. "And here's where Durgas should be. The bridge. Now, we could make a beeline for him, which would look like this." A red trail from point A to point B formed, an odd, serpentine path. "However, if we kill Durgas, we are going to have to destroy this ship. The engines are here." A blue dot appeared. "Someone's going to need to cause a meltdown here, a catastrophic failure. Then, we'll be in the clear. As long as we get either back to the Lord Cardigan or to the Shuttle Bay. Here." A green dot joined the others. "We'll have two teams: Team Meltdown and Team Regicide. I will lead Meltdown, and Stephan Team Regicide. Who do you want?"  
Stephan looked around the room. "Lita, Lep, and Katelyn."  
Zif nodded. "Take JW as well. You'll need all the divine help you can get. I'll take Data, Dani, Virv, and Wakada. The rest: you are Team Taxi. You will secure the shuttle bay and hold it to the last.  
"Any questions?"  
None.  
"Well, let's get going."

* * *

**Murphy was an optimist**

* * *

Lep crouched, moving slowly. The others did the same behind him. Before him stood a sole Sith, with his back turned. Lep grabbed his faceplate and jammed his longsword through his neck, igniting the head and torso of the Sith. Has his windpipe been intact, he would be screaming from the considerable amount of pain he was in.  
A knife appeared in the back of the Sith's head. Lep looked behind him, and saw Lita motioning for him to take it. He did so. The group marched onwards.  
As Lep was about to pull the same move on another Sith, the lights went red and an alarm sounded. Without missing a beat, Lita pulled out her pistol and shot the man in the head, causing a red spray to shoot from the front of the helmet. She straightened up. "so much for stealth. Let's hurry."  
Katelyn ignited her lightsabre, and they ran, hacking, slashing, and shooting on their way to their objective.

* * *

Team Meltdown was running. "Damnit Wakada! Stealth, not Assault!" Zif yelled, slightly out of breath. Lazers blasted by them, and Dani did her best to deflect them on the run.  
Virv stopped, turned around, and pulled something out of her pocket. A foul odor filled the halls. She held it up to the Sith, and they dropped dead. Smiling, she put The Sock away and kept running.  
The group made it to the engines. Data manned a console. He began manipulating the controls, the others giving him cover. A gasp and the smell of burning flesh. Dani coughed up blood, and Force Screamed. The Sith Troopers' heads literally exploded from the sound. Wakada had a medpac out and was treating her injury.  
"A lot of organs hit. You need serious help, fast." He injected her with an anti-shock cocktail and held her up. She was getting pale, and fast, looking more like Katelyn or Virv than usual.  
Data punched a few more buttons, and the typical awooga of shit hitting the fan sounded. Zif pulled out the comlink. "Team Meltdown to Team Taxi. How's it going?"  
Sax's voice crackled over the channel. "Your chariot awaits. Have you heard from Team Regicide yet?"  
"Nein. They better hurry. We're double-timing it to you. We've got wounded."  
"Hurry, Meltdown. Those engines won't wait for you."  
"Da. Meltdown out."  
Wakada slung Dani over his shoulder, and they took off.

* * *

Katelyn was treating Lep's face wound. A lazer had hit his face and he was lucky to be alive agyer that. He would probably need a new left eye. Stephan was tightening the bandage on Lita's right arm. Blood was gently streaming down her arm, making her clothes sticky. She winced, but hid the pain well. Stephan gave her a pill to take. She swallowed it and the pain disappeared.  
JW was staring at the sealed blast door in their way. "You all ready?" he asked.  
"As we'll ever be," Lep answered.  
JW reached back and punched the door. It ripped and flew backwards.  
…and was cut in half by a red lightsabre.  
Durgas grinned, his mask removed and metal teeth shining.  
"What took you so long?"  
All the Sdom in the room charged, and were met with glowing figures who materialized from nowhere.  
Stephan was shocked. "Odin… Olorun… Zeus…"  
Katelyn gaped. "Amaterasu… Shiva… Ishtar…"  
Lita was disbelieving. "Yahweh… God… Satan…"  
Lep stared. "Eris… Lazarus Long… Mike Valentine…"  
The Rainbow Serpent was pissed. "The Rainbow Serpent…?"  
JW smiled. "Me!" He ran forward and began fighting CJayC.  
Durgas kept grinning. "So, all the gods have come. Quaint." He turned to Stephan. "Ender, shall we finish this? And you too, Telsia?" He was looking at Lita.  
The Grin grew larger.  
"Well, if you're offering your lives, I'll just have to take them."

* * *

…**I'll never have to play a game again.  
And that is victory.**


	43. For Katie

**The power to cause pain is the only power that matters, the power to kill and destroy, because if you can't kill then you are always subject to those who can, and nothing and no one will ever save you.  
--Ender's Game**

* * *

The gods and Sdom stopped their battle. They formed a large circle around the humans, and waited. They all knew exactly who Stephan was, the danger he represented. Out of respect for him they formed this arena. Respect, and curiosity.  
Team Regicide had their weapons readied. Katelyn's lightsabre shimmered, its green blade contrasting heavily with the gray and red motif of the bridge. It, however, went well with the ooze dripping from the Sdom. Lep's longsword was pointed towards Durgas, glinting silver and red from the lights. He could tell that Durgas had porphyric hemophilia, and that one good hit from the blade would bathe him in flames, and Lep knew how devastating that would be. Lita had her pistol in one hand, a knife in the other. She made a mental note to thank Wakada for the cortosis weave he put into it… that is, if she made it out alive. And in Stephan's hands was the bastard sword that had been with him for as long as he could remember, Axmir. He tightened his grip on the fibers wrapped around the wood, hoping that the one-of-a-kind ebony would hold up to Durgas's red blade.  
Amaterasu whispered in Lazarus Long's ear. "Are they gonna fight, or just stand there?"  
"They're engaged now; their wills are beating the tar out of each other. However, I don't think Durgas plays fair. See…"  
Katelyn rushed forward, bringing her lightsabre up and to the left in a back-handed slash. Durgas side-stepped, and beat her saber up higher. Not missing a beat, Katelyn's elbow shot towards Durgas's face. Durgas caught her arm with his free hand. Grinning evilly, he brought his saber down on her shoulder, severing it. Katelyn went to scream, but Durgas kicked her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She dropped to her knees. Durgas pulled his hand back and slapped her, Force Pushing her at the same time. She spun backwards through the air for a few meters and hit the ground, her neck at a weird angle.  
Lita shot.  
Durgas's head jerked backwards. He slowly righted it. His flesh eye was completely destroyed, blood running down the right side of his face. He grinned even wider, chuckling slightly. "I suppose I deserved that." He cracked his neck. "I'm not even warmed up yet. Who's next?"  
Lep was shaking. "Son of a bitch," he muttered, and rushed Durgas. He swung his blade in a devastating downward slash. Durgas caught it with his fake arm. "Silly little heroes. When will you ever learn?" Durgas ripped the sword from Lep's hands and pushed him back. Durgas laughed. "Flame enchantment? How fun. I think I'll keep it." He slapped Lep's shin with the flat of the blade, engulfing it in flame. Lep hastily beat it out, and drew Lita's knife. Durgas swung his lightsabre into Lep's stomach, clear out his back. He Force Pushed Lep backwards. He landed next to Katelyn. Durgas flicked his sword towards Lep. Two Sdom stepped out, and went to work on his hand. Seconds later, they were a mass of unusable flesh, bone, and blood.  
The Sdom were laughing.

* * *

Wakada was pacing. "They don't have much longer. They better hurry up."  
Zif looked up. "They must've hit a snag. I can still feel JW though, so hope is not lost."  
Kyle frowned. "They still better hurry it up."

* * *

Durgas turned to Stephan. "Now that the pawns are out of the way, we come to the main event. Welcome back, Ender. Or Skykiller. Or Stephan. Bastard is a better title for you, I think. My own illegitimate son. After a fashion. Well, Bastard, come to Daddy Durgas."  
Stephan stood his ground. He looked past Durgas, and his eyes widened, shocked. He pointed. "Oh my fucking God, what's that?"  
Durgas frowned for once. "Who the hell do you think you are? Waboo Heawa?"  
A voice from behind Durgas spoke. "If he's Waboo Heawa, who does that make me?" Durgas pulled it 180, and standing there was the ghost of an elderly man. "Boo," Waboo said, and flew into Stephan. A purple lightsabre appeared in his empty hand. "Use us," a voice said in his mind.  
Durgas stared at Stephan, his eye and empty socket growing wider. A beautiful female ghost rose from the floor and hugged Stephan. She disappeared, but Axmir was glowing brightly. The light died down, and in Stephan's hand was a blue lightsabre.  
With an R etched into its hilt.  
All evil joviality disappeared from Durgas, and he extended a hand towards a stunned Lita. She lifted off her feet, and rose five feet in the air. Durgas was about to close his fist…  
But he caught a blue laser blade instead.  
Stephan smiled. "Energy retardant. Cute." Durgas spat at him and released the blade. And the two began fighting. Energy hit energy and lights flashed as the two attacked and blocked and countered at unbelievable speeds. Lita stared, shell-shocked. It was absolute insanity, the sheer grace and anarchy of the two combatants. It overwhelmed her, and her vision went black.  
She saw a man, not entirely unlike Stephan, with a great sadness in his blue eyes. She was compelled to listen. He spoke. "Shoot him."  
Lita came to. Shoot whom? The man looked like goodness incarnate. She knew He meant Durgas.  
She locked onto the red light blur.  
And fired.

* * *

Wakada glanced at his watch. Two minutes left. "Dammit Lep, hurry up."

* * *

She locked onto the red light blur.  
And fired.  
Durgas grabbed Stephan unexpectedly and held him in front of himself. The bullet penetrated Stephan's heart.  
Lita ran to Stephan as he fell to the ground. She was sobbing as she held him up. "Stay with me," she forced past the tears.  
Stephan's eyes clouded over.  
So it goes.  
JW ran to Lita, grabbed her, and they disappeared in a cloud of dust borrowed from Zif.  
Durgas and the Sdom laughed victoriously. It was even simpler than they had anticipated. The gods faded away into the Waves.  
Durgas sighed. He did it. He had beaten Ender.  
Then… whose laughter was that?  
That was when the sirens went off, and Durgas realized there was no time left.

* * *

Lep and Katelyn were oblivious to the fighting around them. They were staring into each other's eyes, knowing they were dying but powerless to stop it.  
Katelyn started crying. "I'm afraid, Lep. I never did what I wanted. I dreamt of having children, being a mother, growing old. I'll never have my dream." She was sobbing uncontrollably.  
Lep tried to comfort her. "Its okay. You're okay."  
Still crying, she looked at him. "Did you ever have a dream?"  
He nodded. "Yes."  
"What was it?"  
He smiled. "To sail beyond the sun."  
She stopped crying. "That sounds… nice." She exhaled and lay still.  
He smiled. "Not without you. Don't die before I do." He exhaled and his eyes clouded over.  
So it goes.

* * *

Teams Meltdown and Taxi made it back to Coruscant along with JW and Lita. But Dani died on the way out, in Wakada's arms.  
So it goes.

* * *

Durgas stood on the bridge of the Catatonia Stupor, alone now. "I don't understand," he said.  
A voice answered: "And you never will."  
The last thing Durgas heard was laughter.  
Ender Wiggin had gotten the last laugh.  
The engines detonated, and in a one-in-a-trillion chance started a reaction like a Little Doctor.  
Except the field was… contained.  
The entire Sith Armada was destroyed. The Jedi has beaten the Sith troopers on the ground. The last of the Sdom were destroyed.  
So it goes.

* * *

**And he thought of it, though, he could not imagine was "just living" might actually be. He had never done it in his life.  
But he wanted to do it anyway.**


	44. Fin

"_It was curious that he seemed not merely to have lost the power of expressing himself, but even to have forgotten what it was that he had originally intended to say."  
--George Orwell, __1984

* * *

___Skykiller opened his eyes. The sun beat down on him in a ridiculously blue sky. He was laying in a large field. Wildflowers and tall grass walled him in, swaying in a faint breeze.  
He heard footsteps heading towards him. He saw Lita's face. She was worried. Her eyes were red and tears flowed freely down her beautiful face. "Stay with me," she sobbed.  
Skykiller nodded reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere."  
Lita faded away. In her place was a disturbingly beautiful young woman, no older than himself, who was smiling. "Good," her voice rang. "We need to talk." She extended her hand to help him up.  
Skykiller stood up, and saw the woman had a companion. Himself. And then something clicked in his head. "Ender." He looked at the woman. "Telsia."  
Ender smiled. "Welcome home, Andrew. We've been waiting for you."  
Telsia threw her arms around Skykiller's neck and kissed his cheek. "We're so glad you're back."  
Skykiller looked at Ender. "I shouldn't have been there, right?"  
Ender nodded. "You are essentially a bastardized me. You never should've existed. Even Creation makes mistakes now and again."  
Skykiller nodded.  
"You understand why you have to go, right?"  
Nod.  
"You are a void. You never made a name for yourself. You attached yourself to people with power and destiny and became a part of them."  
Nod.  
"You were dangerous. Are dangerous."  
"I understand."  
Ender nodded. "Its time to go."  
Skykiller spread his arm and closed his eyes.  
He let Oblivion wash over him.  
He escaped into the waves  
The Waves

* * *

Lep opened his eyes. He was in a dark tunnel. A red mist was at the other end. In the mist was a shadow. He ran to it.  
Lep greeted him. "You asked me to wait for you."  
Lep laughed. "When I made a promise…"  
They were seven years old again. Hand-in-hand, they walked into the red mist and were swallowed.  
Lep found himself on the back of the elephant, sitting in a basket. He was in a parade. And the pain was gone.  
Beside him sat Katelyn, shedding tears of joy. He kissed her and started crying too. He tried counting the people around him, but stopped. It didn't matter anymore.  
He had found eternity.  
The parade went on, into the sunset. The light washed over Lep like the ocean.  
He escaped into the waves  
The Waves

* * *

See there Priam: Here, too, worth finds its due reward; here too there are tears for human fortune and hearts that are touched by mortality  
-The Aeneid I: 461-462


	45. Without You I Have An Epilogue

Sax set down the pen and stared at the paper in front of him. This was the story as he knew it. It was his way of remembering his friends. He had finally found something to write about. He looked at an old picture of the Cantinians all together, laughing with each other. He found himself, his face younger. He was stronger, and in better condition in those days. He looked in the mirror. A web of wrinkles covered the face that stared back at him with weary eyes. He should've left this place, he knew, a long time ago. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.  
He picked up the pen and got a fresh sheet. On it he wrote:

**THE SKYKILLER'S  
****TALE**

**or**

**THE WAVES**

By Lord Saxtus

The bell above the door rang, and Sax made his way behind the counter. The newcomer was young, strong, and wary. He had long black hair, and his eyes were cold and dead.  
Sax stared at him, trying to divine why he got déjà vu from looking at him. "What's your name?"  
The newcomer looked straight through him. "My name is Skykiller…"


	46. Final Author's Note

So that's it. Really. I'm done with this story. Its taken up over two years of my life and I'm almost glad to be writing this end note to it. But… I still hate giving up. So let's do some history of the story, shall we?  
I remember the night that I wrote the first chapter. I was laying awake in my bed when I had an idea to write a story for the Cantina, which is a legitimate forum and the Cantinians are legit people. I think I was the first person to make a Cantina story, but Thaddeus Halstead has been more proficient than I have over at fictionpress, but I digress. I wanted to make a HHGttG-ish story that was light-hearted but still adventurous. And I failed; I either made Skykiller too dark or the story never made it out of the various depressions I've had since starting the story. Whichever, the story took a turn for the dark and I had to change the genre from humor. I hope some of the inside jokes I've put in have made readers laugh, but that defies the purpose of an inside joke.  
I'd like to thank the following people/groups/famous people:

The Cantina (I'd thank you by name, but the list would be really freaking long. You know who you are, so feel happy I threw you in here at first. Hmph)  
The real Wakada, for being my oldest friend and possibly my best.  
The real Lita. We love each other, we hate each other, and maybe its turned out for the best now. I feel the urge to apologize here. To you I dedicate this story.  
George Lucas for Star Wars. A way to focus my childhood from a social one to one that leads to seclusion and a social ineptness. You and Redwall are the things that made me who I am. I forgive you for raping Indiana Jones  
Microsoft for the Xbox 360. I love KOTOR and the 360 is just so awesome. Fuck Sony and Nintendo  
Rammstein for giving me great tunes to write to  
In fact, I might as well just thank my little iPod Nano for letting me listen to music and not zonking out on me when I really needed you  
My dad, for dictating the books I would read and movies I would watch. I am created in his image  
Robert Anson Heinlein, for being the greatest author I've ever discovered  
Philip K. Dick, for blowing my mind  
Orson Scott Card, for really taking my innocence back in elementary school and introducing me to Ender Wiggin and Julian Delphiki  
GameFAQs for giving me the Cantina  
My guitars, for letting me beat the hell out of them and still be functioning. Dean Guitars are damn-well built  
And let's have another round of applause for the real Lita, cause she deserves it that much.

Okay, that out of the way, a few notices. This story is a standalone. I will not create any sequels or prequels or parallel stories, and neither can you. So nanny boo boo. Honestly, the story gets one hit a week, so I don't know who I'm talking to here. Myself, most likely.

Its damn late, so I apologize for the inanity of this. Let's put this story to rest.

Love,  
The Real Stephan,

Lep


End file.
